WCS : Wizard Crime Section
by Geci
Summary: La guerre est finie. Les étudiants de Poudlard ont pour beaucoup finis leurs études et sont actuellement dans la vie active. Ron et Harry sont Aurores, mais dans deux sections différentes. Harry est dans la protection civile alors que Ron est à la criminelle. Quant à Hermione elle travail au ministère. /!\ Slash. Paring : Dron allusions à d'autres
1. Prologue

**Titre : Wizard Crime Section : WCS. Ceci est un jeu de mot au passage, je suis cosplayeuse et le WCS est aussi le World Cosplay Submit, ou le concours mondial de Cosplay.  
**

**Auteur : Geci**

**Disclamer : J.K. Rolling + quelques OCs**

**Genre : Shonen ai, policier (oui je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire du policier sur du HP mais bon...)**

**Parings : Centré sur Draco/Ron, avec des allusions à d'autres que j'aime bien (Dean/Seamus et Marcus/Oliver entre autres...)**

**PS : Ceci est ma première fiction, merci d'être indulgent, mais n'hésitez pas à donner des commentaires constructifs, je suis preneuse.**

**Cover : by me, vous pourrez le retrouver sur ma galerie en grand format (et à petit prix /out/) : xGecix on deviantart. Et oui je sais c'est pas mieux que la fic x) Sur ce, conne lecture !**

* * *

La guerre était terminée, enfin. Le monde des sorciers avait repris son calme et son cours, comme il le pouvait, avec ses hauts et les bas. Difficile de se remettre d'une telle expérience. Entre les coups durs, les personnes perdues, ou encore l'image qu'on a de nous, tout est assez difficile à gérer, en particulier pour certains étudiants de Poudlard, trop jeunes pour faire la guerre, bien qu'on soit toujours trop jeune et qu'après, finalement, c'est plus de notre âge... Certains d'entre eux avaient repris les cours, partis pour une nouvelle, voire dernière année. Aujourd'hui, ces derniers ont pour la plupart obtenu leurs ASPICs et finit leurs études supérieures, rentrant alors dans le monde du travail. Parmi eux, on retrouve notre trio d'or comme on les appelle. Les héros de la guerre. Sans oublier trois autres brillants (voir explosifs pour certains) sorciers, tous trois sortis de Gryffondor, Messieurs Longdubat, Finnigan et Thomas, ainsi que la petite dernière de la famille Weasley. Bien entendu, d'autres sorciers sortis d'autres maisons ont suivi cette même voie, couronnée par la réussite scolaire. On peut donc ajouter à cette liste : Mademoiselle Lovegood, Mademoiselle Chang, mais aussi Monsieur Zabini, Monsieur Nott, Mademoiselle Parkinson, Monsieur Malfoy, et, contre toutes attentes, Monsieur Goyle qui a étonnamment réussi sa scolarité.

Aujourd'hui, toutes ces personnes ont une vie stable, en tout cas essayent. Pour commencer, le Trio : Harry est devenu Auror. Après Poudlard, il a fait 3 ans d'études avec Ron. Ce dernier a préféré la Brigade de Police Magique où il travail comme Tireur d'Elite de Baguette Magique. Hermione, quant à elle, travaille au ministère, ayant eu des mentions des plus honorables, elle a aujourd'hui un poste à responsabilités dans le département de la coopération magique internationale où elle travaille dans la section britannique de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, avec comme collège Pansy, du Bureau international des lois magiques. Neville est professeur de Botanique, Seamus médicomage, bien que ses amis aient quelques craintes au vu de son passé explosif, quant à Dean il est artiste pour le Chicaneur, dont Luna a pris la suite avec son père, la Gazette compte d'ailleurs Blaise et Cho parmi ses meilleurs photographes. Ginny est joueuse de Quiddich professionnelle en tant qu'Attrapeuse dans l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois qui est gardien et de Marcus Flint, poursuiveur, à croire que les Serpentard sont pleins de surprises. Fred et George travaillent toujours à leur compte, bien que Fred ait été arrêté après la guerre durant 1 an, ayant fait une petite frayeur à ses proches avec un coma de quelques mois, Lee Jordan l'avait alors remplacé et il est désormais employé des jumeaux et testeur officiel. Finalement, Théodore travaille comme mannequin pour la haute couture et Goyle travaille comme chef dans un restaurant prestigieux, alors que personne ne se doutait de ses talents culinaires. En ce qui concerne Draco, il s'est dirigé vers des études plus centrées sur les potions, sans surprise me direz-vous, là où tous ont été étonnés est quant à la voie qu'il a choisi de suivre par la suite. Il l'est aujourd'hui membre de la Brigade de Police Magique. Oui, oui, Brigade de Police Magique. Il est spécialiste dans l'analyse de preuves, et travaille donc dans la section de recherche et d'analyse.

Outre les exploits scolaires, parlons de la vie privée de ces jeunes gens. Harry est actuellement en couple avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione ont jugé bon de se séparer, ce qui nous fait donc un Ronald célibataire, et une Hermione de nouveau en couple avec un certain Victor Krum, actuellement également dans l'équipe de Ginny comme second poursuiveur. Fred, quant à lui est avec Angelina, qui est rédactrice au Chicaneur par ailleurs, à croire que Luna a embauché tout Poudlard, alors que son frère est en colocation avec Lee et Katy Bell. Zabini et Théodore sont actuellement également en colocation, ainsi que Seamus et Dean qui semblent être un peu plus qu'en colocation, sans parler d'Olivier et Marcus qui passent leur temps à se hurler dessus plutôt que d'être vraiment en colocation ou en quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, même si leur équipe ne semble pas vraiment être dupe. Pansy elle, court toujours après son prince charmant aux yeux gris qui habite un studio, en plein cœur de Londres, qui est loin d'être modeste, même si comparé au Manoir Malfoy c'est un salon, mais Draco voulait couper un peu les ponts avec sa famille, enfin, surtout avec son père qui est d'une humeur massacrante depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban.

En parlant de Lucius, il est actuellement privé de baguette pendant encore 1 an, mais semble avoir un comportement des plus calme, bien qu'il continue d'avoir ses altercations puérils au ministère avec Arthur, ce qui a pour résultat de laisser penser à Hermione que finalement ce sont deux enfants de 10 ans qui se justifient par « c'est lui qui a commencé ! ».

A présent, parlons un peu de Poudlard. Celui-ci à subi quelques rénovations, remettant ainsi la Grande Salle en état, ainsi que la Salle sur Demande, occasionnellement réquisitionnée pour des suivis psychologiques. Le Professeur Chourave est partie à la retraite, ce qui fait que Neville est à présent professeur de Botanique. Severus a repris son poste de Professeur de Potions. Oui, professeur de Potions, en effet, le poste de professeur de Défense est déjà pourvu, et par un certain Remus Lupin. Et pour couronner le tout, le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est... Sirius Black... Entre eux, c'est à peu près le même refrain qu'entre Lucius et Arthur... au grand damne de Minerva McGonagall, à présent Directrice, qui en a plus qu'assez de les entendre s'énerver comme un vieux couple avec un loup-garou en guise de chien, ce qui est assez paradoxal. Quand aux directeurs des Maisons, c'est la remplaçante de Madame Bibine, une ancienne joueuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsoufle qui a repris la maison.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà maintenant bientôt un an qu'Harry et Ron ont intégré les rangs des Aurors et de la Brigade de Police Magique (respectivement). Il en va de même pour Draco. Cela ne semble d'ailleurs guère plaire à Ron qui ne cesse de douter de son « collègue », bien qu'il ne le voie que rarement, voire jamais, et ça lui convient très bien. Il faut dire que voir Draco à la Brigade de Police Magique (qui sera abrégé BPM pour des raisons évidentes) à choqué tout le monde. Ancien Mangemort, bien qu'ayant des circonstances atténuantes et ayant changé de camp à la fin de la guerre (ayant d'ailleurs laissé quelques sueurs froides à sa mère et déclenché une petite crise de nerfs de son père), l'accord du ministère a été un réel parcours du combattant, mais ses talents innés ont fortement joué en sa faveur. Une raison pour ce choix ? Question que tout le monde se pose et à laquelle Draco a une réponse : essayer de se racheter une conduite et mettre au profit de la bonne cause ses talents. Lui qui n'a jamais eu le choix, qui a été entraîné dans l'engrenage des mages noirs par son père, enfin il pouvait faire quelque chose qu'il aurait choisi. Et il voulait se sentir utile, servir à quelque chose, choisir une voie qu'il aurait peut-être choisi s'il avait pu. Après tout, il n'a jamais été un meurtrier, incapable de tuer même les personnes qu'il détestait… En fait, il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il aurait fait vraiment… Il a fait comme tout le monde finalement, ce qu'il a pu pour sauver ses proches et sa peau. Et finalement, quand il a eu le choix, il a fait le bon. Devenir quelqu'un de bien, de respectable et racheter l'honneur de sa famille. C'est un peu ça qu'il veut faire. Surtout que les potions ont toujours été une grande passion pour lui et l'application pratique est toujours mieux que la simple théorie, alors pourquoi pas, surtout qu'ils étaient en manque d'effectif à la Criminelle et que ce n'est quand même pas trop mal payé et moins barbant que le travail de son père au ministère.

Mais voilà donc qu'arrive la période très attendue, celle des affectations. Harry travaillera dans un groupe spécialisé dans la protection civile contre la Magie Noire, il va être affecté à la zone très fréquentée qu'est le Chemin de Traverse et va certainement passer sa vie dans l'allée des Embrumes et à Gringotts, il a donc pour but de contrôler l'usage de la magie dans cette zone et de débusquer les mages noirs. Ron, quant à lui, a désiré travailler à la Criminelle. Dans quelques jours, ils vont alors terminer leur service en collaboration et découvrir leurs nouveaux collègues, et surtout, leurs coéquipiers, étant donné que certains secteurs marchent en binômes ou en trinômes. Harry aura alors 2 coéquipiers afin de couvrir une zone plus large de son territoire d'affectation, Ron lui, aura un seul coéquipier avec qui il sera en charge d'une équipe composée d'un médicolégiste, un analyste potionniste/herbologiste et l'équivalent de nos informaticiens, qui sera chargé des recherches de suspects et de l'étude d'objets magiques. Eventuellement une personne de plus composera l'équipe pour assister. Le médicolégiste, autopsie les corps et s'inquiète des circonstances du décès. L'analyste étudie les preuves en réalisant des prélèvements et en les mettant en situation avec des potions et autres substances. Ron et son coéquipier, eux, seront sur le terrain, collecteront les indices et seront chargés de l'enquête en arrêtant les suspects et réalisant les interrogatoires.

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi, le dernier jour où Ron et Harry travaillent ensemble. Puisque oui, une coopération entre les Aurors et les Tireurs d'Elite avait été mise en place cette année pour former de manière plus polyvalente les nouveaux gradés. L'ambiance est détendue et tous les autres jeunes gradés sont regroupés pour faire un point sur l'année passée. L'étape la plus marquante de l'année aura été l'arrêt d'activistes protecteurs des mandragores qui manifestaient à Pré-aux-Lard lors d'une sortie des élèves de Poudlard, bloquant tous les étudiants qui auraient aimé, ou non d'ailleurs, rentrer au château pour reprendre les cours normalement au lieu d'être arrêtés une semaine à faire les cours avec les professeurs présents, au Trois Balais. Comme quoi, les mandragores sont réellement dangereuses. Au programme de la journée : tri de dossier et paperasses, et rien pour venir animer la journée. Pas d'extrémistes contre l'utilisation de Dragons, pas de délinquance, rien. Une journée bien tranquille pour une dernière. Quand sonne la fin de la journée et que tout le monde rentre chez soi, c'est dans son appartement des plus simple que Ron se retrouve seul. C'est bientôt le week-end, et Ron va le passer au Terrier chez ses parents. Un week-end comme les autres, avec Molly qui ne cesse de harceler son fils pour qu'il trouve une copine… Un week-end qui passe vite, et le dimanche soir il faut alors rentrer pour Ron. Le lendemain, c'est le grand jour. Fini d'être un bleu, enfin un poste fixe et affecté. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux ! C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu après tout !

Mais il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Lundi matin arrive. Il se rend donc dans la section criminelle afin d'en connaître plus sur son travail et de découvrir l'équipe à laquelle il a été affecté. Il espère s'entendre avec celle-ci, c'est relativement important tout de même. Il est redirigé par la secrétaire et rencontre alors son supérieur. Le chef de la section, un homme assez grand, la moustache, une quarantaine d'année. Il ne sera pas sur le terrain, mais devra être averti de tout, c'est également lui qui remplira certains papiers et donnera les autorisations sur certaines interventions. C'est le directeur de la section, le rang juste au-dessus de celui de Ron. Ron qui n'est pas vraiment stressé d'avoir autant de responsabilités. Il est alors conduit dans une salle où l'attend le reste de l'équipe et il est accueilli par un jeune assistant.

« -Bonjour, vous devez être Monsieur Weasley. Je me présente, je suis John, je vous accompagnerai sur le terrain et vous assisterai en cas de besoin. »

John est un jeune homme châtain très souriant. Il se tourne alors vers une jeune femme brune, d'apparence plus froide qui se présente également.

« -Je me nomme June, enchantée, je suis dans la recherche et l'étude d'objet magique. Je m'occupe de tout ce qui est détection de la magie et recherche de suspects.

-Enchanté, Ronald Weasley, vous pouvez m'appeler Ron ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

June a finalement l'air très sympathique, juste un peu réservée, il ne faudrait peut-être pas lui marcher sur les pieds cela dit. Une autre jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres, l'air excentrique, pleine de vie et souriante prend la parole.

« Camille ! Enchantée ! Je suis médicolégiste, je viens de France, n'hésite pas à reprendre mon anglais !

-Enchanté ! C'est incroyable t'as même pas d'accent !

-L'entraînement mon vieux ! Je pratique ! » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est très amicale.

C'est alors que John repris la parole, voyant Ron scruter vaguement la salle, s'inquiétant qu'on ne lui ait pas présenté son coéquipier.

« -Votre coéquipier n'est pas arrivé, il travaille encore sur la dernière enquête, il vient également d'être muté, il travaille aux analyses, mais il désirait s'engager sur le terrain. Il arrivera cet après-midi. Installez-vous en attendant je vais vous montrer votre bureau. »

Ron suit alors John vers un bureau en face de celui de June que de nombreux équipements techniques recouvraient. Les bureaux sont simples, après tout, pas besoin de compliqué non plus. Il prit la matinée pour s'installer et faire connaissance avec l'équipe et les installations. L'intégration se fit très bien, il ne manque plus qu'à attendre son coéquipier. Il s'adresse donc au groupe lors du déjeuner.

« -Au fait, c'est donc mon coéquipier qui va s'occuper également de l'analyse des preuves c'est ça ?

- Oué, et il est très bon à ce qu'il paraît, un spécialiste des potions avec des bases solides en herbo, il a eu un Optimal à ses ASPIC et a passé le concours haut la main. » répondit June. « -Enfin sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions à mes ASPIC et un Optimal en Sortilèges… » renchérit-elle avec un sourire amusé sans se prendre au sérieux.

« -En plus il est super cool comme mec ! En fait il était là la semaine dernière, mais il a dû revenir pour confirmer des analyses. Apparemment le nouveau n'est pas au point. » répondit Camille avec humour.

La fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et l'après-midi allait commencer. Ron a quelques dossiers à remplir, alors que les autres était parti accueillir le nouvel arrivant. John rentre alors dans la pièce principale, décrochant Ron de ces papiers.

« -Ron ! Viens, ton coéquipier est arrivé ! On va te le présenter.

-J'arrive ! »

Ron lâche alors sa plume et son parchemin et suit John jusqu'à l'entrée, là où on fait le café. A peine la porte passée qu'un blanc s'installe alors entre Ron et son « coéquipier » qui se dévisagent longuement, alors que John, ne voyant rien venir, s'apprête à faire les présentations.

« -Ron, je te présente Draco, ton coéquip-

-Malfoy….

-Weasley…

-Oh. Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

-Il n'est pas question que je fasse équipe avec lui !

-Ce n'est pas non plus un plaisir pour moi Weasley saches-le !

-La Brigade Magique ! C'est une blague c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?

-La même chose que toi Weasley ! Mon travail je te signale !

-Ton travail ? Et c'est quoi ton travail ? Espion au service d'un mage peu scrupuleux qui t'utilise c'est ça ?

-Très drôle Weasley ! T'as toujours un aussi mauvais sens de l'humour ! »

Le reste de l'équipe reste un peu silencieuse et commence un peu à s'inquiéter… Si ces deux-là n'arrivent pas à s'entendre il va y avoir des conséquences qui pourraient être désastreuses et il n'est bien sûr pas question de changer les équipes. June prend alors la parole.

« -Bon ça va vous deux calmez-vous ! Vous êtes dans le même bateau alors vous vous calmez ! Je ne sais pas quels sont les problèmes, mais il va falloir que vous fassiez des efforts pour vous entendre, vous allez passer suffisamment de temps ensemble et il est HORS DE QUESTION que je supporte vos jérémiades alors on va commencer par se serrer la main.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je ne serrerai pas la main de cette belette !

-Serrez-vous la main ! »

June, avec son air qui ne paye pas de mine, est assez flippante quand elle est en colère, et voyant la jeune femme non disposée à négocier, c'est à contrecœur et avec dédain que les deux hommes échangent une poignée de main qui est également un bras de fer où leurs regards s'affrontent et un jeu de à qui serrera le plus fort…

« -Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer alors ! » June a retrouvé son calme et son sourire, elle a gagné la bataille et compte bien remporter la guerre, ils finiraient par s'entendre, foi de June !


	3. Chapitre 2

La journée se termine à la section des affaires criminelles. Dure journée. Chacun rentre alors chez soi.

« -Weasley… Moi voilà à faire équipe avec Weasley ! »

Draco grommèle tout seul chez lui, l'air fortement contrarié. Il a un peu de mal à se remettre de sa journée, il a passé la matinée à essayer de ravoir un indice et à le réutiliser en le mettant en présence d'une substance acide pour voir sa réaction pour les besoins de l'enquête, un truc relativement complexe qui lui a donné mal au crâne. Il s'était attendu à tout en retournant dans sa nouvelle section. Une fille, un Gryffondor, un abruti, un étranger, un vieux, un nouveau, mais PAS à Weasley. Ou plutôt il avait espéré que sur toutes les personnes mutées il serait tombé sur n'importe laquelle mais pas lui. Enfin n'importe laquelle… pas Potter non plus. Il faut dire qu'il ne pensait pas du tout voir Wealsey à la crim' aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il n'est pas avec Potter en train de faire le chien de garde ? De toute évidence il allait bien falloir qu'ils se supportent, et ce, au moins jusqu'aux prochaines mutations. Pire encore, il fallait qu'ils arrivent à se faire confiance. Ils allaient se confier mutuellement leurs vies certainement plus d'une fois… Ce n'était guère rassurant sachant que Ron l'aurait bien laissé carboniser dans la Salle sur Demande… Cela dit… Ce n'est pas comme si Draco ne se doutait pas que Ron n'en pensait pas moins de lui… Ils n'ont jamais été très proches ailleurs que dans la haine. Depuis le premier jour. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien, une histoire de famille, et c'est Draco qui avait commencé la guerre. Sans compter que Ron n'a jamais fait confiance aux Serpentards, pas l'esprit très ouvert la belette, et que de toute façon Draco n'est guère mieux dans son genre, bien qu'il se soit grandement amélioré après la guerre, voyant à quoi ces querelles stupides pouvaient mener. Draco se lève alors et commence à aller préparer le dîner.

* * *

Enfin rentré. Ron est d'une humeur massacrante et complètement sur les nerfs.

« -C'est pas possible c'est une blague ! C'est quoi l'embrouille, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire cet espèce de traître là ?! Comme si j'allais lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il a fait ! J'en ai marre ! Je vais me faire tuer c'est pas possible autrement ! Je le déteste ! »

Il n'a pas l'air spécialement rassuré de faire équipe avec Malfoy et compte bien en parler à Harry. Il commence alors à écrire une lettre à son attention et l'envoie aussitôt avec Eroll, en espérant qu'il ne se perde pas. Celle-ci dit :

« Harry,

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive. Ca ne fait pas un jour qu'on est affectés et déjà c'est une véritable catastrophe. La majorité de mon équipe est sympa, mais il y a une ombre au tableau. Je suis avec Malfoy. Mon coéquipier c'est Draco Malfoy ! C'est un cauchemar, dis-moi que je vais me réveiller ! Comment tu veux que ça marche !? Comment tu veux que je fasse équipe avec lui ? Je le déteste et après ce qui s'est passé j'arriverai jamais à lui faire confiance ! Comment je vais faire, Harry aide-moi je sais plus quoi faire….

J'espère que pour toi ça se passe mieux quand même… Salut !

~Ron »

Après avoir transmis la lettre, Ron part faire à manger, il est un peu fatigué et doit retourner travailler demain.

**Le Lendemain.**

Réveil difficile pour Ron, il a eu du mal à dormir. Il n'est pas matinal et rien que l'idée de voir Malfoy ne lui plaît guère. Il se lève et va se préparer, une bonne douche, on s'habille et on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Parce que pour Ron, c'est important de bien manger et rien, même pas Malfoy, ne pourrait lui couper l'appétit, surtout de bon matin. Il engloutit ses tartines et son café avant de partir travailler. Il n'arrive pas en premier, Draco était déjà installé à remplir des dossiers, il s'arrête en voyant Ron arriver de son pas lourd.

« -Weasley… Je te pensais moins matinal.

-Tu pensais mal Malfoy. Occupes-toi de ton travail et ignore-moi tu veux ?

-Pour ta gouverne Weasley, je suis ici depuis déjà 1h et que je t'attendais.

-Tu m'attendais ?

-On a un dossier qui vient d'arriver. On attend Camille et John et on part sur le terrain, une équipe quadrille la zone.

-Oh… » Ron saisit le dossier tendu par Draco et part s'installer à son bureau pour l'étudier calmement.

June et Camille arrivent quelques instants plus tard.

« -Tiens Ron ! Draco ! Vous êtes bien calmes.

-Salut les filles. Ça va ?

-Oué ça va et toi ?!

-Ca peut aller. » Draco a un ton froid et dévisage Ron quelques instants, Ron qui s'apprête à répondre aux filles.

« -Hello ! John est dans le coin ? On a une affaire.

-Pas encore, il s'agit de quoi ?

-Un meurtre sûrement, un sorcier a été retrouvé le crâne ouvert près d'une poubelle.

-Ok ! Bah on va partir devant alors, June tu nous l'envoies ?

-Pas de soucis ! Je prépare les labos.

-Bon bah c'est parti. » Ron se lève et soupire quelque peu quand il se rappelle qu'il doit y aller avec le fils Malfoy.

Ils partent alors sur les lieux de l'incident, déjà délimité par l'équipe sur place, des collègues à Harry sûrement. Camille est la première à accéder au corps.

« -Je ne saurais pas encore dire exactement, mais à mon avis, c'est certainement pas naturel ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa blessure qui l'ait tué, vous pouvez m'amener le corps, on verra mieux ça au labo ! » Une équipe commença alors à emballer le corps de la victime.

« -Je vais chercher des indices… avec « Weasley »…. »

Ça n'enchante ni Ron ni Draco de travailler ensemble, mais quand il le faut il le faut. Ron grommèle alors qu'ils commencent à faire des recherches sur le terrain.

« -Faudra embarquer les poubelles aussi.

-Je vais voir si je peux faire des prélèvements sur la structure métallique.

-Tu vas faire les poubelles quoi…

-Tu as beaucoup d'humour Weasley. Et ne t'en fais pas, je te laisserai trier tes ordures, ça devrait être dans tes cordes, t'as l'habitude après tout.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas un déchet.

-Je préfère être un déchet que le jouet de Potter. Viens plutôt par là, j'ai trouvé quelque chose viens voir ! »

Une petite boule sphérique en verre jonche le sol et semble contenir une drôle de brume colorée rappelant presque un Rapeltout.

« -C'est quoi ça ?

-J'en sais rien, mais June va le découvrir. »

Draco sort alors un sachet plastique et des gants de son sac et ramasse l'objet.

« -Pourquoi utiliser des gants ? Tu ne sais plus te servir de ta baguette Malfoy ?

-T'as vraiment fait des études ? Je te signale que pour étudier un objet magique il faut éviter d'utiliser la magie dessus pour ne pas en altérer les propriétés…

-… » Ron ne dit rien et sur ce ils retournent vers le groupe, John étant arrivé pour les aider, il eut droit à un résumé de la situation.

L'équipe finit par rentrer, après avoir inspecté la zone qui restera inaccessible jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Les rôles sont alors distribués, Ron commence un rapport pendant que Draco essaye de faire un prélèvement sur la structure métallique de la poubelle, que John fouille les ordures en attendant que Ron ne vienne le seconder dans cette tâche et que June étudie la sphère. Quant à Camille elle est toujours surle corps. Finalement, Ron et Draco ne se sont pas hurlé dessus et ont eu des rapports relativement cordiaux aujourd'hui, comparé à d'habitude du moins.

La fin de journée approche et l'enquête va être reportée au lendemain pour ce qui peut l'être, le reste ayant été traité. Chacun rentre donc chez lui.

Enfin rentré. Ron n'en peut plus, cette journée à été éprouvante. Pas facile de retenir sa haine envers quelqu'un avec qui on est sensé avoir des rapports cordiaux voire amicaux, alors qu'on le déteste. Il s'effondre alors sur son canapé et soupire longuement en collant ses mains à son visage.

« -Je sens que l'année va être très très longue… Et très éprouvante… En espérant que j'en vois la fin… »

Non Ron n'a aucune confiance en Draco… C'est son coéquipier, les premier à être envoyés sur le terrain, ils sont sensés travailler ensemble, toujours être ensemble… Un calvaire… C'est sûr, ils vont s'entretuer avant la fin de la semaine…

* * *

Quelle journée… Draco est également rentré chez lui est soupire profondément. Il a pris sur lui toute la journée pour ne pas égorger Weasley. Quel incapable, ce n'est absolument pas envisageable de lui laisser approcher la moindre preuve, ça va compromettre toute l'enquête. Toutes LES enquêtes. C'est une catastrophe. De tous les Membres de la BPM il faut qu'il tombe sur cet incapable ! Même travailler avec Potter serait plus agréable. Difficile certes, mais rien de comparable avec Weasmoche 6ème du nom. Dans quoi il était tombé encore ? Quelle idée aussi. Faire des études pour travailler dans la Criminelle, quelle bonne idée… C'est un fiasco oui… non seulement il finira par perdre toute crédibilité auprès de ses collègue s'il s'amuse à pourrir Weasley, mais surtout il va falloir qu'il voit un psy et il va certainement finir sous antidépresseurs pour ne pas l'assassiner lors d'un accident. Il n'y a rien à faire, à la fin de la semaine il y en aura un à Azkaban et l'autre qui mangera des pissenlits par la racine. Difficile de voir les choses autrement. Mais la nuit porte conseil, il faut qu'il se calme. Il part donc préparer le dîner avant d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude et d'aller se coucher. Il a besoin de sommeil là… Il faut être en forme demain. Pensée du jour : songer à faire une cure de chocolat. Il paraît que c'est bon pour le moral et ce n'est pas une substance illégale. En plus ça peut servir en cas d'incident avec des Détraqueurs, bien que ce soit de plus en plus rare, il reste quelques récidivistes.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et c'est reparti. Encore une journée. Encore une satanée journée en compagnie du pire mec de l'univers. Ron se lève sans aucune conviction. Lui qui voulait ce job depuis le début de ses études, il est en train de se dire que Draco gâchait vraiment tout. Il lui en veut, mais pourtant il sait qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Enfin, si. Mais ce n'est pas directement de sa faute s'ils sont ensemble. Toujours est-il que ça énerve Ron au plus haut point. Il part se préparer et prend un petit-déjeuner copieux, comme toujours. Puis enfile sa veste de Brigadier avant de sortir par la porte, faute d'être équipé d'une cheminée.

* * *

Ce matin, les rayons du soleil aveuglent rapidement le regard fermé de Draco qui avait laissé ses volets ouverts. Il se réveille alors en pestant contre le seul responsable de son état d'énervement avancé : Weasley. Pourquoi ? Parce que s'il n'était pas avec Weasley il aurait certainement pris le temps de fermer ses volets et tirer ses rideaux. C'est donc sur cette note remplie de haine qu'il sort de son lit pour se préparer avec soin, avant d'aller prendre un simple café et passer par la cheminée.

Il arrive donc le premier à son bureau, comme la veille et en premier travail part se faire un café, avant de s'installer à son bureau pour éplucher les dossiers de l'enquête de la veille. Faute de Ron, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se tienne informé d'éventuelles nouveautés en cas d'urgence. En parlant de Ron, celui-ci ne tarde pas à montrer le bout de son nez, avec toujours cet air nonchalant sur le visage à l'égard de Draco.

« -Malfoy… T'as pas une poubelle à autopsier ?

-Figures-toi Weasley, qu'en raison de ton absence à l'heure actuelle, je fais ton travail et me tiens informé de l'enquête. Les criminels n'attendent pas que tu sois levé.

-Je te signale que je suis loin d'être en retard, mais effectivement, je ne me lève pas à 4h du matin et préfère avoir une nuit complète de sommeil pour être opérationnel.

-Dans ce cas prends une semaine de repos. Pour être un minimum « opérationnel » comme tu dis ! »

Sur ces paroles dédaigneuses, Draco dépose négligemment le dossier sur le bureau de Ron et se dirige vers son labo.

« -On a identifié la victime, essaye d'être efficace pour une fois. Tu retrouves ses proches et on va les chercher. C'est dans tes cordes ? Ou tu veux que je t'apprenne à te servir d'un annuaire ?

-Quel humour Malfoy ! Ça en tout cas ça n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard, t'es toujours aussi sarcastique !

-Et toi toujours aussi désespérant, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvre et June rentre accompagnée une fois de plus de Camille, elles sont saluées par les deux hommes.

« -Salut les garçons ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de vous chamailler ?! Vous ne pouvez pas vous parler normalement ?

-Mais on a une conversation on ne peut plus normale !

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour que Weasley comprenne quelque chose. »

June et Camille soupirent toutes les deux alors que Draco se dirige vers son laboratoire. C'est au tour de Camille de prendre la parole.

« Bon… Ron… Explique-nous s'il te plaît. C'est quoi l'histoire entre vous ?

-C'est quoi ? Ton ex un truc comme ça ?

-Qu-QUOI ?! Non mais ça va pas je serais jamais sorti avec un type pareil ! Non c'est… On s'est toujours détestés ! Ça fait des années que c'est comme ça ! Enfin… C'est Malfoy ! Ce mec… je… Je sais même pas pourquoi il à rejoins la Brigade c'est complètement contre-nature chez lui !

-Vous vous détestez… comme ça tu veux dire ?

-Oué, enfin… déjà nos parents se détestent, quand on est arrivés à Poudlard la première chose qu'il a faite c'est me prendre de haut, en plus il était à Serpentard, comme moi j'étais à Gryffondor ça a peut-être pas aidé… Et puis… après… » Ron marque une pause. « Après il y a eu la guerre et ça n'a rien arrangé à l'affaire… Vous n'avez pas lu la presse ?

-Si… Mais on ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça à vrai dire. Il est sympa moi je trouve. Je ne sais pas comment il était avant mais… Vous devriez essayer de faire des efforts… Peut-être qu'il a changé ?

-Changé ? On parle de Malfoy là ! »

Draco de son côté écoutait la conversation de loin, son labo n'étant pas spécialement insonorisé. Il continuait ses prélèvements, bien décidé à montrer à Weasley qu'il était bien meilleur que lui, Draco prenait son job très à cœur. Et ce n'est certainement pas Weasley qui allait lui faire perdre quoi que ce soit, que ce soit son job, sa motivation ou la face, il n'y avait rien à faire, si un des deux devait craquer ce serait Weasley. C'est alors que de loin, on entend la voix de Malfoy.

« -Au lieu de te plaindre Weasley, sers-toi de cet annuaire ! »

Ces propos sur ce ton si détaché étonnent tout le monde, sauf Ron. Être si peu touché par les critiques que quelqu'un nous porte est assez rare, mais pourquoi s'inquiéter des dires de quelqu'un pour lequel on a un intérêt des plus limités, voire pas de respect. Pourtant d'une certaine manière, ils se respectent mutuellement. Il faut dire que Draco est quelqu'un de brillant qui a su faire le bon choix, même au dernier moment, le risque était encore grand, d'autant qu'Harry était alors laissé pour mort, c'était presque du suicide. Quant à Ron, il a toujours été courageux et a une certaine forme de talent, Draco a toujours été étonné que quelqu'un d'aussi pataud et lourdaud que Ron soit aussi doué aux échecs, alors que lui-même ne devait pas avoir l'esprit fait pour ça. En attendant il a toujours été bien meilleur en Potions où Ron est vraiment mauvais.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Draco avait enfin réussi à faire un prélèvement intéressant, Ron rentre brutalement dans le labo. Faisant sursauter Draco qui est alors au bord de la crise de nerfs mais tente de garder son calme.

« -Quoi Weasley ?! Tu ne vois pas que je travaille !?

-Malfoy c'est urgent ! J'ai passé en revue un nombre incroyable de sorciers, que ce soit les noms de famille ou les lieux de résidence et j'en passe, il n'y a rien qui coïncide avec la victime !

-Et tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ? C'est ton job ça, si t'es pas capable de le faire je peux plus rien pour toi !

-Attends j'ai pas fini ! J'ai un nom !

-On y vient… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Le type est à Azkaban ! Ça va être toute une histoire pour l'interroger, on va mettre des mois pour ça !

-Ok, laisse-moi faire, j'ai des contacts.

-Super… tu vas demander à un Détraqueur de nous le faire sortir peut-être ?

-Quel humour Weasley ! Non, figure-toi que j'ai un ancien collègue qui travaille là-bas. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, pose le dossier sur mon bureau, j'irai l'étudier plus tard, là j'ai un prélèvement à analyser !

-T'as prélevé quoi ?

-J'en sais rien puisque je ne l'ai PAS analysé encore, parce que tu vois, il se trouve qu'une belette est venue me perturber pendant mon travail ! Alors t'es mignon et tu sors de là, demande plutôt à June de contacter Stanley York de ma part, qu'on ait un entretien avec ce fameux… comment tu m'as dit ?

-Leon Beckert. »

D'un geste de la main relativement négligeant, Draco fait sortir Ron qui part alors voir June et son matériel étrange.

« -June, tu peux contacter un certain Stanley York qui travaille à Azkaban. De la part de Malfoy, il paraît qu'il peut nous arranger pour Leon. T'en es où avec la sphère ?

-Ça avance ! Je peux te dire que le verre en lui-même n'a rien de magique, seule la substance à l'intérieur semble l'être, je pense qu'il va falloir l'envoyer en analyse à Draco si je ne trouve pas de quoi il s'agit d'ici ce soir. Et John ? Il a quelque chose pour moi on m'a dit ? Le rôle d'éboueur lui va bien !

-Oué, il va t'apporter ça ! Ça ressemble à un artefact comme ceux qu'on doit pouvoir trouver chez Barjow et Burk. Tu nous confirmeras ça ?

-Pas de soucis ! Je crois que Cam' à un truc pour toi aussi.

-Ok, j'y vais ! Merci ! »

Ron se dirige alors vers la salle d'autopsie, croisant John tenant dans les mains un sac plastique contenant un os étrange. Il entre dans la salle d'autopsie et est immédiatement arrêté par l'odeur.

« -Tiens Ron tu tombes bien !

-Comment tu fais pour travailler ici ?

-Notre victime est morte empoisonnée et le coup à la tête n'y est pour rien ! Regarde, au niveau du bassin juste là on remarque une légère marque de piqûre, certainement une aiguille ou une arête de poisson, enfin, un truc très fin, et vu ce que nous a dégoté John, je parierais sur un fragilement d'os imprégné. Actuellement j'essaye de découvrir l'origine et la nature du poison, si j'arrive à faire un prélèvement je pourrais aller l'analyser dans le labo de Draco, j'ai un diplôme en herbologie.

-Ok, super ! Je vais essayer de voir où on peut trouver du poison dans le commerce, on essayera d'établir un lien comme ça.

-Oué, mais à ta place j'attendrais un peu, je crois qu'on t'attend… » Camille indique alors la porte où se tient alors Draco qui s'apprête à entrer.

« -Weasley, tu me feras un rapport en route, on part chez Barjow et Burk, June est venue me voir dès qu'elle a eu les ossements en main, et dépêche-toi on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Ron n'a alors pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que Draco est déjà reparti en le pressant, Camille leur faisant signe. Sur le chemin, au lieu de s'envoyer des piques, Ron fait son rapport à Draco sur l'avancement de l'enquête. C'est arrivés devant l'entrée de l'échoppe que les querelles reprennent.

« -Tu dois bien connaître l'endroit Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Ne fais pas ton innocent, je sais très bien que tu étais un de leurs clients !

-Etait est le mot ! Au moins j'ai des contacts ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco pousse la porte et s'engouffre dans la boutique, Ron sur ces talons. Tout était toujours aussi glauque ici et une silhouette, pas complètement étrangère pour tout le monde, s'approche alors des deux Brigadiers.

« -Monsieur Malfoy ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Membre de la BPM section Criminelle, Monsieur Burk on a quelques questions à vous poser. »

Cette annonce jeta un froid, mais Draco reste alors calme et professionnel. Burk repris la parole.

« -Je vous assure que je n'ai tué personne ! Je-

-On n'est pas là pour ça. Récemment vous avez vendu des fragments d'os humain ?

-Oui, i jours je dirais, à un type bizarre, genre grand, très pâle aux cheveux noirs. Il avait un bouc aussi. »

Il y a un moment de blanc et Draco et Ron se dévisagent alors. C'est la description de la victime.

« -Vous seriez le reconnaître ? » demande Ron en sortant une photo.

« C'est cet homme ! Enfin… c'était à ce que je vois…

-Il va falloir que vous nous suiviez pour que nous puissions prendre votre déposition. Et si quoi que ce soit vous revient n'hésitez pas. »

Ils repartirent finalement avec le gérant de la boutique qui préfère ne pas faire d'histoire. Une fois rentrés Ron prend sa déposition alors que Draco retourne à son analyse. Il allait être l'heure du déjeuner, et les filles avaient bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'ils mangent tous ensemble, même s'il fallait traîner Draco hors de son laboratoire. Parce que oui, Draco aurait bien prétexté qu'il avait du travail pour éviter de devoir supporter Weasley durant un repas complet.


	5. Chapitre 4

C'est l'heure du déjeuner et toute l'équipe déjeune ensemble pour l'occasion. Bien que Draco ait été difficile à convaincre, ils ont finalement opté pour un restaurant plutôt côté, Draco leur ayant affirmé connaître le gérant. Ron, lui, n'est pas non plus emballé à l'idée de manger avec son « collègue » détesté. Les filles quant à elles sont ravies de manger avec leurs collègues, d'autant que c'est une occasion en or pour faire fondre la glace entre les 2 enquêteurs. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elles pensent, mais il va sûrement falloir plus d'un chaleureux repas pour faire fondre cette épaisse couche congelée, vieille de plusieurs années déjà, si on ne compte pas les années les précédant avec la guerre familiale de leurs pères. Ce qui complique d'autant plus les choses par ailleurs.

C'est donc après quelques minutes que finalement, à la surprise de tous, c'est le gérant lui-même, et chef du restaurant qui vient les accueillir. Draco se lève pour serrer la main du chef étoilé, alors que Ron tire une tête autant ahuri qu'étonné…

« -Grégory, comme vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi Draco. Ce sont tes collè-

-G-Goyle?!

-Weasley ?

-Oui malheureusement Weasley est mon « collègue »…. » Sur ces paroles Grégory tapote l'épaule de son ami désolé.

« -Vous vous connaissez ?

-Je vous présente Grégory Goyle, un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Enchanté mes demoiselles.

-Comment… que…

-Arrête un peu Weasley on dirait une carpe…

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître Weasley, oui je suis gérant et chef cuisinier de ce restaurant. »

Ron reste alors quelques instants interdit sur sa chaise. Grégory Goyle, un abruti de Serpentard complètement débile, étant un des plus grands chefs cuisinier du monde sorcier de Londres… Et il n'était même pas au courant… Et pire encore, il avait maigri… Il aurait presque été beau gosse si Ron avait eu un quelconque intérêt pour les hommes et si ça n'était pas Goyle. Grégory dévisage Ron quelques instants.

« -Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Le plat du jour ? »

Tous acquiescent, sauf Ron encore en train de planer après le choc mental qu'il venait de subir. Goyle repart donc en cuisine après avoir salué son ami et ses jolies collègues. C'est Camille qui brise le silence.

« -C'est la classe de connaître le chef d'un de meilleurs restaurants du coin !

-Goyle est chef cuisinier….

-Oui bon ça va Weasley tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat !

-Excuses-moi d'être profondément choqué par cette découverte ! Rien ne le prédestinait à ça !

-Dis plutôt qu'en réalité tu ne le connais même pas, pas plus que moi en réalité. »

Deuxième révélation du jour pour Ron qui reste pensif quelques minutes. C'est vrai… Il ne les connaissait pas. Finalement il ne savait presque rien de Malfoy. Bien que sa passion pour les potions se voyait en cours, ce n'était un secret et une surprise pour personne. Mis à part ça et son dédain pour les Moldus, sa fierté démesurée et sa haine envers lui… non il ne savait rien de lui.

« -Je peux en dire autant de toi Malfoy.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Même si je ne prétends pas te connaître, par ailleurs, je n'en ai nullement envie. J'en connais bien assez. »

Draco connaissait peu Ron également, mais plus que Ron n'en connaissait sur lui. Il savait qu'il était arachnophobe, qu'il a toujours eu diverses copines, mais qu'il a toujours préféré Granger, qu'il était également et étrangement quelqu'un de très courageux qui a toujours eu un grand sens de la famille et de l'amitié, en vu des évènements passés. Il sait également qu'il a toujours été fan de Potter, à un point qu'il n'a jamais su se mettre en avant, toujours à projeter l'élu sur un piédestal en se laissant rabaisser et marcher sur les pieds, un peu trop fidèle peut-être… Cela avait d'ailleurs tendance à énerver Draco. Quelqu'un avec aussi peu de fierté personnelle c'est assez désolant. Mais si Weasley aimait passer pour un abruti… Il savait aussi qu'il avait un gros appétit. Ce qui était difficile à manquer il faut dire… En fait, ce que Draco déteste vraiment chez Ron, c'est vraiment son don à toujours se laisser recaler au second plan. Sans compter sa maladresse et sa niaiserie apparentes qui énervent Draco au plus haut point, ne sachant si c'est un rôle ou s'il est réellement aussi stupide. Un peu d'honneur pour ton sang Weasley merde !

Le repas se passa dans le calme, Ron ne décroche pas un mot alors que Draco discute tranquillement avec le reste de l'équipe, ignorant soigneusement Ron encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Goyle cuisinier, peut-être pas vraiment rassuré par ce qui lui était servi, et également dans le déni complet, puisqu'il trouve le repas fort bon, mais qu'il a encore suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas l'avouer. Finalement, c'est une réplique de Draco qui le sort de sa rêverie.

« -Je n'ai pas fini l'analyse mais j'ai bien une petite idée sur la nature du prélèvement que j'ai réalisé.

-Tu penses que c'est quoi ?

-Tiens, Weasley est de retour parmi nous !

-…

-Du Polynectar… ce qui pose un sérieux souci pour l'enquête…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt !?

-Je n'en suis pas encore sûr Weasley, je le saurai dans environ 2h, le temps que l'analyse soit terminée, c'est relativement long, mais pour 2h il est préférable d'attendre.

-Cela dit, ça pourrait expliquer que notre victime ait acheté elle-même l'arme du crime.

-Ca, je ne pourrai le confirmer que quand j'aurais étudié les composantes de ce potentiel Polynectar.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Demain au plus tôt.

-DEMAIN ?

-Ecoute Weasley, si tu penses être plus rapide je te laisse faire mon travail !

-Ok ok, ça va ! Tu peux vraiment pas faire mieux ? » Draco hoche négativement la tête.

« -Bon… on fait quoi alors ?

-Je suis sur une piste avec la sphère. Je pense envoyer un échantillon à Draco en complément, mais on devrait avoir des résultats sur son utilité dans la journée. Et sinon demain matin à 8h vous avez rendez-vous à Azkaban si tout va bien, on va recevoir la convocation dans l'après-midi.

-Super June nickel ! »

Le repas se termine donc de manière un peu moins tendue, et le groupe retourne aux locaux, où John les attend, ayant été retenu par le patron qui avait des dossiers à lui soumettre il semblerait. Draco repart alors directement dans son labo pour finir ses analyses et chacun vaque à ses occupations, laissant Ron avec ses dossiers, à croire qu'il était le seul à avoir une tâche chiante. John arrive donc vers lui pour discuter et l'aider à remplir les dossiers. Les deux hommes travaillent donc ensemble alors que le reste de l'équipe termine ce qu'il a à faire. Au bout de 2h, comme prévu, c'est Draco qui sort de son laboratoire et dépose, ou plutôt jette, un dossier sur le bureau de Ron.

« -Polynectar. Non je n'ai pas d'autre information pour l'instant. »

Avant même que Ron n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco était reparti, laissant Ron avec un dossier à consulter. Il soupire et ronchonne alors tout seul en commençant à ouvrir le fameux dossier.

« -Il est toujours comme ça ? Il m'avait semblé sympathique la première fois que je l'ai vu.

-Non là il fait des efforts… Mais c'est sûrement parce que c'est moi de toute façon, à ce qu'il paraît, mais à mon avis c'est sa nature… »

John hausse les épaules, l'air pas spécialement convaincu.

« -Tu as un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet non ?

-Et comment ?! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir des pensées positives à son sujet. Pas plus qu'avec quelqu'un qui aurait essayé de me tuer !

-C'est vraiment ça qu'on doit appeler la haine j'imagine…

-Ca pour de la haine, c'est de la haine… »

La conversation prend alors fin, laissant chacun à ses occupations. C'est finalement June qui coupe le silence.

« -Ron, j'ai du nouveau, je mettrai Draco au courant en lui apportant l'échantillon, mais je sais à quoi sert notre sphère !

-Je t'écoute June !

-La fumée à l'intérieur est un extrait de poudre de corne de licorne et de sang de licorne !

-Ca sert à… ?

-Jouvence. Le sang de licorne a des propriétés très intéressantes sur la durée de vie. Draco confirmera sûrement, mais je pense que cela doit être la pièce maîtresse d'un élixir de jeunesse.

-On aurait donc notre mobile !

-C'est fort probable en effet. Je vais apporter ça à Draco !

-Bouge pas June je lui apporte, t'as du boulot !

-Merci John ! »

John prend alors le prélèvement avec lui et se dirige dans le laboratoire de l'ancien Serpentard, toujours occupé avec son Polycnectar, pendant que June retourne à son bureau pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la victime. Contre toute attente de Ron, qui sursaute à son arrivée, c'est Draco qui revient le déranger.

« -Weasley !

-Quoi ?

-Le Polynectar.

-Oui ?

-Il a servi à prendre l'apparence de la victime.

-Je croyais que tu n'aurais pas fini avant demain.

-La préparation n'était pas complètement homogène, tu coup j'ai trouvé assez rapidement finalement.

-On a donc le mobile, l'arme du crime, mais pas de quoi identifier l'assassin c'est ça ?

-Il semblerait que pour l'instant il nous manque une carte. Je suis passé voir Camille, elle n'a rien de plus, même si il semble y avoir de drôle de contusions au niveau de la nuque, on n'a rien d'autre. Je vais faire mon rapport, t'as des dossiers pour moi ?

-Pas encore, je termine là. »

Draco acquiesce et part s'installer à son bureau pour faire son rapport avec la fin de la journée qui approche à grands pas. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que tout le monde termine ses dossiers. Ron se lève et va déposer le dossier de l'enquête sur le bureau de Draco.

« -Tu tombes bien Weasley j'en ai un pour toi également. »

Draco tend la liasse de papiers à Ron et récupère celle sur son bureau pour la lire.

« -Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, on a un interrogatoire à Azkaban demain.

-T'inquièterais-tu pour moi Weasley ? » Répond Draco sans décrocher de sa lecture.

« -Absolument pas ! Je m'inquiète plutôt du bon déroulement de l'enquête et pour ça je ne veux pas être accompagné par un zombi.

-T'inquiètes pas Weasley. »

Il congédie Ron d'un geste de la main. Ron commence donc à partir avec le dossier de Draco pour l'étudier chez lui et soupire en roulant des yeux. Draco lui reste étudier le dossier sur place avant de rentrer.

* * *

Ron rentre chez lui après une éprouvante journée. Finalement il avait réussi à supporter Draco, il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix pour le coup. La journée aura été longue et le pire est sans doute la découverte de la carrière de Grégory Goyle, ancien Serpentard. Il s'étend sur son canapé et une phrase lui revient à l'esprit. « Dis plutôt qu'en réalité tu ne le connais même pas, pas plus que moi en réalité. » Il devait l'admettre, Draco avait parfaitement raison, et finalement ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Pourquoi ? Parce que ne pas connaître ses adversaires ce n'est pas très stratégique, mais quand il est sensé s'agir de son équipier et qu'on le déteste sans même le connaître on perd un peu toute crédibilité. Cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi Malfoy arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot quand il s'agit de le rabaisser. Il n'a pas vraiment l'avantage technique. En fait ce qui l'énerve, c'est qu'il a l'impression que non seulement tout le monde le connaît mieux que lui ne connaît Malfoy, quand en plus Malfoy ne le connaît peut-être pas si mal que ça. Pire encore, il doit être une des personnes qui connaît le moins Malfoy. Pourtant, Ron ne se l'avoue pas vraiment, ça l'énerve et il ne sait pas trop pourquoi et n'a pas vraiment envie d'y penser. Il va avoir une dure journée demain, avec visite d'Azkaban avec un ancien Mangemort, et, pire encore, il a faim. Et comme il a faim, il se dit qu'il serait bon d'aller faire à manger, histoire de pouvoir dormir un peu.

* * *

Enfin chez soi. Draco était rentré après avoir étudié le dossier de Ron, mais un truc le perturbait. Pourquoi June ne lui avait pas envoyé de prélèvement pour confirmer ? Dans tous les cas, la journée c'était plutôt bien passée, même si supporter Weasley était relativement compliqué, il fallait bien s'y faire. Il dépose ses affaires dans l'entrée de son appartement particulièrement bien rangé et va alors se faire un café. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en boire beaucoup aujourd'hui avec tout le travail qu'il a eu. Il s'assoit alors sur une chaise et sirote son café en regardant le vide de son appartement trop vaste pour lui tout seul. Non pas qu'il n'y ait pas de fille qui ne soit intéressée, au contraire, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir avec Ashley et encore moins avec Pansy qui était selon lui « super chiante » à toujours parler de tout et de rien et surtout d'elle, de son physique, de fringues, de mode, de maquillage et encore d'elle ou encore de lui, tout ça lui sortait par les yeux et rien que d'y penser ne lui plaisait guère. Alors qu'il feuillette un bouquin sur les potions afin de voir si quelque chose pourrait les aider dans leur enquête, il jette un œil à son horloge et décide finalement de laisser son travail de côté pour aller manger et se reposer. Ce n'est pas que retourner en visite à Azkaban lui fasse bien plaisir, sachant que la dernière personne qu'il y a vu était son cher père.


	6. Chapitre 5

Ce matin, le réveil est assez rapide pour les deux sorciers qui se préparent tranquillement chez eux. Draco lui, n'a pas vraiment envie de retourner à Azakaban vu sa dernière visite. Ron lui, trouve ça étrange qu'Harry ne lui ai pas encore répondu. C'est après une préparation matinale tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique que les deux coéquipiers se retrouvent dans les locaux de la filière criminelle, Draco arrivant, sans surprise, le premier, attendant encore une fois Ron. C'est après les salutations acides habituelles qu'ils se dirigent ensemble vers Azkaban pour interroger un des cousins de la victime, le reste de la famille ayant déjà été rejoins par le macchabé dormant sur la table d'autopsie de Camille. A leur arrivée, de nombreux papiers, toute une sécurité de pointe et tout le tralala avant de pouvoir enfin parler à l'intéressé dans une salle d'interrogatoire hautement surveillée. On comprend mieux pourquoi c'est toute une histoire pour interroger le moindre détenu. C'est Ron qui a pour rôle de mener l'interrogatoire.

« M. Leon Beckert je présume ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?! J'vous signale que je suis coincé dans ce trou depuis… Je ne sais combien d'années alors pourquoi vous venez m'faire chier ?

-Vous connaissez cet homme ? » Ron pose alors une photo de la victime sur la table attendant la réaction de Leon qui semble étonné.

« Bien sur que je le connais c'est mon cousin. Mais si il y a une chose que je peux vous assurer c'est qu'il veut se racheter une conduite alors si vous le soupçonnez de quoi que ce soit, changez de gars, il n'a rien fait.

-On ne risque pas de le soupçonner. » Ron marque une pose. « Pour tout vous dire on a retrouvé votre cousin mort i jours, vous ne savez pas qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? »

Leon tombe au fond de sa chaise l'air un peu déboussolé et choqué par la nouvelle.

« Bravo pour la délicatesse Weasley… » Remarque finalement Draco d'un air dépité avant de reprendre.

« Nous somme désolé pour votre cousin M. Beckert, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide pour trouver le coupable.

-Je te connais toi ! T'es le fils Malfoy ! Alors comme ça t'es avec les Flics ? J'en ai loupé des choses moi !

-M. Beckert, répondez à ma question.

-Vous savez quoi ? Mon cousin essayait de devenir un type bien, j'imagine que vous devez savoir ce que c'est ? Alors non je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'aurait tué, ni qui. Il venait de sortir de ce trou pour bonne conduite, il devait être sous surveillance, mais j'ai l'impression que les concernés ont eu du mal à faire leurs travail. Alors mise à part un d'vos collègues M. Malfoy, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui aurait voulu sa mort ! »

Ron enchaine avec quelques questions sans vraiment aboutir a des réponses intéressantes, puis l'interrogatoire ce termine là et les deux collègues rentrent, en profitant du trajet pour discuter.

« Tu le connais Malfoy ?

-Je suis plus connu que je ne connais de monde figures-toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ce qui n'est peut-être pas le cas de mon père…

-J'espère que tu dis vrai, sinon ça pourrait compromettre les preuves.

-T'inquiète pas pour les preuves.

-Et sinon comme ça tu veux te racheter une conduite ?

-Ca ce ne sont pas tes affaires Weasley. »

Finalement ils rentrent aux locaux pour finir leur journée qui n'aboutie pas à grand-chose de plus. Le soir, une fois rentré chez lui, Ron reçois une visite presque inattendue. En effet, on vient frapper à la porte et Ron vient alors ouvrir.

« Harry !

-Hey Ron ! Désolé j'ai pas répondu à ta lettre, j'ai préféré venir te voir directement !

-C'est bon viens rentre ! » Harry rentre et s'installe.

« Ca va tu tiens le coup ? C'est pas trop dur ?

-Ca va, ça pourrait être pire. Bon je ne vais pas te dire que je suis heureux de travailler avec lui, au contraire mais bon… il va bien falloir que je fasse avec… Pourtant… je trouve ça bizarre…

-Malfoy dans la justice ça cache un truc c'est vrai. Méfie-toi. Si tu as le moindre souci n'hésite pas.

-Oué, t'inquiètes pas, je pense que pour l'instant il va se tenir à carreau. Le pire en fait c'est que tout le monde l'aime bien au service… Pourtant on n'arrête pas de s'engueuler. Enfin… je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien aussi en fait, du coup personne ne prend partie, c'est déjà ça.

-Je te plains quand même…

-Et toi ?

-Moi c'est cool, il y a une auror avec moi qui est adorable et mon autre collègue a beaucoup d'humour on se marre bien. Sinon mis à part Malfoy tes collègues sont comment ?

-La médicolégiste est super cool, la chercheuse aussi, elles sont adorable toutes les deux. Et on a un assistant, vu que Malfoy est analyste et que c'est mon « coéquipier », parce qu'en plus de devoir travailler dans le même service il faut que ce soit mon coéquipier, bien sûr ! Le pire je crois que c'est qu'il a un comportement pour le moins irréprochable pour l'instant.

-C'est un peu louche aussi. »

Les deux hommes continuent de discuter de tout et rien, la soirée passe jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rentre chez lui, rassuré que Ron se porte bien malgré la pression et le fait de travailler avec Malfoy.

Le surlendemain, l'équipe est en intervention pour présenter la section à Poudlard devant une classe Gryffondor/Serpentard dans le court de Snape. La veille, ils ont découvert que la victime habitait pré-au-lard et décide donc qu'ils en profiteraient pour faire un détour. Ron est bien content de revoir Sirius et Remus, mais surtout Neville, qui est à son poste de professeur de Botanique, alors que Remus et Sirius sont respectivement professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de soins aux créatures magiques, au grand damne de Snape qui se voit obligé de les supporter et qui a encore une fois été évincé pour le rôle de professeur de défense. Malfoy, quant à lui, est ravi de revoir son parrain qui en profite pour le féliciter de sa nouvelle carrière. L'intervention, elle, se passe dans le calme. La présence dans la même équipe d'un ancien Serpentard et d'un ancien Gryffondor, apaisant les tensions restantes entre les deux maisons, la tension de l'équipe dissipée par la motivation des deux filles du groupe. Chacun prônant pour son propre secteur d'activité, Ron surpris Draco lui lancer une pique presque amicale qui le laisse sans voix quelques secondes avant de répliquer avec un sourire. Après tout, il faut faire bonne impression, même si le métier d'analyste spécialiste en potion ne fait pas vraiment l'unanimité chez les Gryffondor, même si Snape en profite pour vendre son propre cours par la même occasion.

Ce n'est qu'après l'intervention que les tensions reviennent. Et bizarrement, ce n'est pas entre Ron et Draco qu'elles éclatent. L'équipe surprend une altercation entre deux hommes au détour d'un couloir. Sirius est en train de piquer une colère contre Severus. Cela n'étonne qu'une partie de l'équipe, alors Draco et Ron se retournent vers eux d'un air presque blasé, c'est Ron qui prend la parole.

« Ils se détestent autant que nous et pour des raisons assez similaires… » Dit-il simplement, soutenu par un regard approbateur de Draco pas plus choqué que ça, alors que June et Camille se disent que finalement vu le comportement de leurs collègues, ils y avaient peut-être un espoir, même si elles commencent un peu à le perdre. Non elles ne laisseront pas ça se passer ainsi !

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron et Draco arrivent chez la victime. La pièce est un peu délabrée et son hygiène laisse sérieusement à désirer. Ils commencent alors les fouilles tout en discutant.

« On cherche quoi exactement ?

-Pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qui peut apporter un plus à l'enquête. Tu n'as jamais fait ça Weasley ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'apprenne ton boulot ?

-J'imaginais qu'un cerveau comme le tiens avait peut-être des informations intéressantes ou une idée de ce qu'on pourrait potentiellement trouver, après tout la magie noire c'est ton domaine non ?

-Saches, Weasley, que je n'ai quasiment jamais eu recourt à la magie noire personnellement, et, pour le peu qu'il m'est arrivé d'utiliser, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à m'en servir. Et puis, si j'ai des connaissances en magie noire aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai fais des études pour ça. Tu sais qu'il faut toujours mieux connaitre son ennemi pour avoir l'avantage Weasley ?

-Ca va, ça va ! »

Alors qu'il continu de chercher en silence, un bruit venant du fond de la pièce met la puce à l'oreille de Draco qui a le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de se tourner vers la source du bruit, alors que Ron, lui, en raison de son emplacement géographique dans la pièce, a tout juste le temps de se retourner. Un projectile venant d'une source inconnue fonce en direction du rouquin. Draco dans un réflexe, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il fait, lance un sort pour le dévier de sa trajectoire. Finalement, cet OVNI du moment, part se loger dans le bras gauche de Ron, ce qui est tout de même mieux qu'en pleine poitrine. Cet ex-OVNI est rapidement identifier comme un poignard. Ron reste alors immobile un peu sous le choc, mais Draco fonce vers lui sans réfléchir et l'attrape par le bras pour le trainer avec lui à l'extérieur.

« Weasley bouge de là on se tire ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

Les deux hommes sortent précipitamment de l'appartement et se débrouillent pour transplaner rapidement jusqu'au locaux de la WCS. Une fois arrivée, le reste de l'équipe s'affaire autour de Ron pour l'aider et décident finalement d'appeler un médicomage. En attendant son arrivée, tous commencent à se poser des question, après avoir réaliser un garrot sur le bras de leur camarde.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ?

« On a rien eu le temps de voir en fait. On a entendu un bruit et j'ai vu ce couteau me foncer droit dessus, on a eu le temps de voir personne… En fait… » Ron marque une pause et dévisage Draco. « En fait c'est Malfoy qui m'a sauvé ! » Ron tombe sur sa chaise complètement perdu. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas LUI qui l'a sauvé…

-Sauvé je n'irais pas jusque là. J'ai eu un réflexe c'est tout. Et puis qu'on le veuille ou non on travail ensemble, on n'a pas le choix. Et je ne pense pas que ce couteau t'ais « foncé » dessus de son plein gré… »

Quelques minutes passent, le temps d'éclaircir les choses, et Draco part faire un rapport alors que le médicomage arrive.

« Ron ça va ! ?

-Seamus ! Oué ça va… enfin… ça ira surement mieux si tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Quand j'ai su que c'était toi, j'ai fait au plus vite, j'avais un patient à finir avant. Ca à l'air de ne pas être grand-chose, t'as eu d'la chance. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Ron raconte alors la scène à son ami, Draco lui rage seul dans coin à pester contre la quantité de Gryffondor au mètre carré. Seamus, une fois son ami remis en état, ce qui fut assez rapide, finit par retourner bosser, laissant l'équipe à ses occupations.

« Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec l'enquête ?

-Weasley, étant donné que ça c'est passé chez la victime, la réponse est surement 'oui'.

-Notre suspect donc.

-Sauf qu'on n'a toujours pas de suspect. On est au point mort, on a rien, ça n'avance pas, on a dû passer à coté de quelque chose.

-Oui, mais quoi ?

-Ca… J'en sais rien…

-J'ai monté un profil psychologique du tueur.

-Dis-nous tout Camille !

-D'après June, la sphère est en cristal, notre tueur doit avoir les moyens. Il est surement assez imbu de lui-même, il rêve de vivre longtemps, peut-être la peur de mourir. Autre chose, comme Draco l'a découvert, il s'agissait de polynectar, je pense que le tueur doit être bon en potion, ou connait quelqu'un qui l'est.

-Un complice ?

-Peut-être, pas sûr. »

La journée se passe alors sur cette note et le rapport de Draco.

Le Lendemain, Ron arrive le premier à son grand étonnement. Ce n'est qu'après l'arrivée des filles qu'il apprend que Draco est absent aujourd'hui, ce qu'il trouve étrange vu l'avancée de l'enquête, il avoue qu'ils ont besoin de la présence de son ennemi juré pour les aider. Il semblerait que ce dernier soit en formation pour la journée, ce qui ne manque pas d'étonner l'ancien Gryffondor. Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour ça. Après une mise en relation avec la victime, c'est June qui vient faire son rapport à Ronald.

« Ron, j'ai une liste de suspects potentiels.

-Qui sont ?

-Notre suspect est probablement un ancien mangemort. Parmi cette liste nous avons donc M. Théodore Nott, M. Grégory Goyle… » June propose la suite de sa liste et marque une pause, vite interrompu par Ron.

« Et… Draco Malfoy… » Ron a l'air pensif. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté il déteste Draco, mais d'un autre il trouve ça de plus en plus étrange. Pour lui ça se tient, et pourtant il a toujours l'incident de la veille en tête, ça ne colle pas. Il sait aussi plus qu'avec le passé de son pire ennemi, plus le fait qu'il travail à la Brigade, il sera considéré comme taupe et cela risque de lui couter très cher. Malfoy était trop intelligent pour ça. Ça ne colle décidément pas. Pourtant il aimerait que ça colle. Mais d'un côté, si ce n'est vraiment pas un coup de Malfoy, Ron pense pourtant qu'il se sentirait rassurer.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, au retour de Draco, que Ron se décide à entamer la conversation.

« Tu sais que tu es dans notre liste de suspects ? Si on ne peut pas-

-Dans la liste de quoi ? Tu débloques Weasley…

-Malfoy je plaisante pas ! Le profil indique un ancien Mangemort fortuné, t'es en tête de liste !

-C'est une blague c'est ça ? Ce n'est absolument pas drôle Weasley ! Et même si je suis dans ta « liste » de suspect, tu ne penses quand même pas que j'ai pu faire un truc aussi stupide ?! »

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce et June revient vers Ron avec un air grave.

« Ron, je peux te parler ?

-Oué, viens. » Les deux jeunes gens quitte la pièce pour aller dans un endroit plus calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens de vérifier la liste des acheteurs d'objets similaires à notre sphère en cristal sur les derniers jours. J'ai une concordance…

-Et ?

-Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire ou pas mais…

-Mais ? »

June tends le dossier à Ron qui commence à changer de couleur et se précipite à grand pas vers la salle principale et se dirige, visiblement énervé, vers le bureau de Draco, jetant le dossier qu'il venait d'avoir en main sur celui-ci.

« Pas toi hein ? Expliques-moi ça alors ! »

Draco le regarde d'abord d'un air surpris et toujours aussi supérieur et calme, avant de soupirer et de prendre le dossier pour le lire. Il change alors de couleur et passe alors à un blanc livide encore plus pâle que son teint naturel, les yeux écarquillés. Il lâche alors le dossier en se relevant brusquement.

« C'est une blague c'est ça !? »

Draco retombe sur sa chaise un peu paniqué. Il sait très bien qu'avec son passé il va écoper au mieux d'Azkaban à vie si ils sont cléments, sinon il risque bien pire et n'ose même pas y penser. Il relève les yeux vers Ron un peu paniqué.

« Tu crois vraiment que… que… Enfin merde Weasley c'est une blague c'est ça !?

-J'aimerais mieux que s'en soit une figures-toi ! Mais les preuves sont là et pour l'instant on n'a pas d'autres choix que te retirer l'enquête ! Et avec ça le ministère ne sera surement pas très compréhensif en ce qui concerne ton insigne ! D'ailleurs tu viens de gagner une garde à vue, alors est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Si je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien tu ne me croiras pas parce que tu n'as pas envie d'essayer de me croire ! D'ailleurs tu seras surement bien content de me voir à Azkaban, mais sache une chose Weasley ! Si comme je l'affirme je n'y suis pour rien, et je sais que je n'ai aucun alibi pour le prouver, mais si ce n'est pas moi, il y a un meurtrier dans la nature et ça, Weasley, je sais que tu ne laisseras pas ça comme ça. »

Sur ces paroles Draco sort un jeu de clés de sa poche et le donne à Ron.

« Comme je vais surement rester là au moins une nuit, je te demanderais juste de passer chez moi dans la soirée, il y a l'adresse ici. »

Sur ce, Draco est emmené par John, qui a assisté silencieusement à la scène, jusqu'à une cellule provisoire, après avoir déposé son insigne sur son bureau.

Après cette journée bien agitée, Ron ne cesse de repenser aux événements récents. Définitivement ça ne colle pas, il y a un truc louche. Il repense aux paroles de Leon Beckert et se dit également que si Draco voulait se racheter une conduite il n'aurait surement pas fait quelque chose comme ça. Et Draco n'est pas non plus du genre à prendre des risques inutiles, ni du genre à tuer des gens pour le plaisir. Mangemort, mais pas le profil d'un meurtrier. Il décide finalement d'aller faire un tour chez lui, certainement une grande bâtisse en plein cœur de Londres.

Il est relativement surpris de se retrouver dans un quartier résidentiel modeste, mieux que chez lui, mais pas non plus le grand luxe. Mais ce qui étonne le plus Ron, c'est de constater que Malfoy fils vit en appartement. Une fois devant la porte, il se dit que finalement, peut-être que Malfoy a une vie presque normale comparé à la sienne. Ce n'est qu'après avoir ouvert la porte qu'il a réellement un choc, et ce, au sens propre du terme. Il vient, en effet, de se faire renverser littéralement par une grande masse brune. Un gros chien de type husky en plus baraqué, est en train de lui faire la fête en lui léchant le visage. Que Malfoy ait un chien ne manque pas de laisser Ron perplexe, surtout que Malfoy vient de lui laisser ses clés, non pas pour prouver son innocence, alors que son absence de la veille n'arrange rien, mais bien pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Ron rentre alors et commence à faire le tour du propriétaire, après avoir poussé le canin de sur son torse.

L'appartement du blond, bien que beaucoup plus spacieux que le sien, n'est pas non plus des plus grand luxe, il est même relativement simple, mais surtout extrêmement bien tenu. Pourtant, rien aucun elfe de maison ou aucun domestique, juste un chien. L'attention de Ron se porte alors sur un dossier posé sur la table du salon. Il en prend connaissance, découvrant ainsi la raison de l'absence de son collègue la veille. C'était un certificat délivré à Sly, Malamute d'Alaska, attestant qu'il avait une capacité à participer à la recherche de preuve sur les lieux d'un crime. Ron ne cache pas vraiment son étonnement et se sent intérieurement un peu rassuré. Finalement il décide de ramener le chien chez lui, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. En même temps, il est difficile de savoir combien de temps il allait rester ici.


	7. Chapitre 6

C'est après une nuit courte et difficile, avec un chien sur les jambes et des pensées plein la tête, que Ron se réveille complètement crevé. Il se lève péniblement, suivi par Sly, qui lui, semble avoir bien dormi et qui est tout content. Il se prépare rapidement et s'assoit lourdement pour prendre son petit déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées. Il a cogité toute la nuit sur le pourquoi du comment et est partagé entre voir Malfoy en prison ou le sortir de cet apparent traquenard. Mais avec la pensée seule qu'il risquait surement plus qu'Azkaban à vie, Ron se dit que finalement il pouvait bien faire ça pour le coup du poignard d'il y a quelques jours. Ou plutôt le non-coup de poignard pour être exact.

Il arrive en premier au travail ce matin. Il est accompagné du chien de Draco ainsi que de son certificat, après tout, ça pourrait servir de preuve. Il commence ensuite à fouiller le bureau de son, à présent, ex-collègue, espérant trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus tangible que des soupçons, ou plutôt, comme il l'espérait inconsciemment, de quoi l'innocenter. C'est dans un des tiroirs qu'il trouve une lettre de la main de Malfoy, qu'il n'avait surement pas pu envoyer, et que Ron ne peut s'empêcher de lire.

« Ma chère Mère,

Je suis fortement désolé de mon départ précipité du manoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va très bien. J'ai décidé cela avant le retour de Père, en effet, j'ai craint que son contact après sa sortie ne m'aide pas vraiment à retrouver une stabilité. Comme vous le savez, après les évènements de ces dernières années, j'ai pris la décision de faire les choix moi-même et d'essayer de devenir quelqu'un de bien, de me racheter une conduite et retrouver le respect que j'inspirais par mon nom. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais vous voir souvent, je l'espère, une fois que j'aurais réussis à retrouver ma place dans la société sorcière actuelle. Je travaille actuellement dur pour intégrer les rangs de la Brigade de Police Magique, espérant que mes talents serviront à une cause peut-être finalement plus noble que celle que nous avons servi jusqu'à présent.

Je vous aime.

Draco »

Cette lettre laisse Ron pensif plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de June et Camille, qui le saluent avant de décider tous trois d'essayer de boucler l'enquête, et, de préférence, sortir leur collègue de ces sales draps dans lesquels il s'est fourré. Ron range alors la lettre là où il l'a pris, et prend Sly avec lui, décidé à aller parler à Draco pour en savoir plus. Il ouvre alors la porte d'une petite salle avec une simple table et une chaise sur laquelle est assit Draco regardant dans le vide, toujours cette expression neutre et calme, tellement noble quelque part. Il a bien changé depuis la guerre et ses crises de panique ridicule avec son courage inexistant. Il a bien gagné en charisme depuis, peut-être est-il également plus détaché... Sans même détourner le regard, c'est Draco qui prend la parole.

« Weasley. Tu viens pour quoi ? Pour me- »

Draco s'interrompt et se lève alors que Sly, dont Ron avait lâché la laisse, fonce vers lui, visiblement heureux de retrouver son maitre. Draco se lève et s'accroupi à hauteur de son compagnon et le flatte avec un sourire naturel et non forcé que Ron ne lui avait jamais vu. Pire encore Draco semblait prononcer des mots comme : « Ca va mon chien ? Oui c'est moi ! Oui t'es content de me voir toi aussi ! », ce qui choque un peu Ron sur le moment. Puis Draco se lève, reprenant son sérieux et regarde pour la première fois Ron.

« Merci de t'en être occupé… » Les mots ne viennent pas naturellement à Draco qui se force visiblement sur le « merci » qui semble lui couter quelque peu.

« Malfoy, j'ai quelques question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute Weasley. Mais tu n'aurais pas oublié le parchemin de déposition en route par hasard ?

-Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin de déposition. Je veux juste ta parole.

-Très bien. »

Draco semble un peu étonné du comportement de Ron. Comme si celui-ci essayait réellement de comprendre la situation, même si l'idée même qu'un Weasley ait envie de l'aider le laissait un peu perplexe, il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

« Donc. Tu peux me jurer sur Merlin que tu n'as pas tué cet homme ?

-Et pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ?

-Oui ou non ?

-Non, bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Tu le connaissais ?

-Jamais vu, ou du moins je n'en ai pas un grand souvenir.

-Tu as une idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir ?

-… Tu veux dire, mis à part toi, Potter et Granger ?

-C'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit.

-Bon, et bien, mis à part toutes les personnes que tu connais déjà, plus peut-être une partie des anciens mangemorts après ma « trahison » à la fin de la guerre, donc une bonne partie des sorciers présents dans ce pays, non je ne vois pas.

-Ok… on est vachement avancé là…

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

-Laisse tomber… Sinon on a constaté que tu n'as pas fait de rapport sur l'échantillon que June t'as envoyé. Tu as une explication ?

-… Excuses-moi, mais… Quel échantillon ?

-Celui de la poudre de jouvence que June t'as envoyé ! »

Draco se frotte l'arrête du nez en se disant qu'il était vraiment mal barrer pour le coup.

« Si je te dis que je n'ai jamais vu cet échantillon et qu'il n'est jamais arrivé à mon labo, tu ne va pas me croire c'est ça ?

-… On verra bien avec le formulaire de réception… On va dire que je ne vais pas être complètement obtus à tes arguments pour l'instant. Et pour la sphère ?

-Je n'ai jamais acheté la moindre sphère Weasley. Crois-le ou non mais j'ai un loyer à payer et un chien à nourrir et je n'ai plus vraiment les moyens d'acheter n'importe quoi…

-T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que t'es sur la paille.

-Tu t'es rendu compte qu'on faisait le même boulot Weasley ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Ron trouve ça de plus en plus bizarre. Malfoy qui annonce de manière parfaitement calme qu'il n'a plus un niveau de vie aussi important qu'avant, à lui en plus, bien qu'il en profite au passage pour relever que sa famille est loin d'être crésus, ça ne lui semble pas vraiment réel comme scène, et pourtant. Il faut avouer que Ron avait demandé à Draco d'être franc et que pour le coup, Ron était peut-être sa seule issue de secours. Ce qui n'empêche que cela devient presque flippant. Quelques questions plus tard, Ron ressort avec le chien en laisse, toujours un peu sous le coup des révélations.

De son côté, Draco s'est rassit, il réfléchit à tout et à rien, pas vraiment rassurer quant à sa situation. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que la seule personne qui pourrait potentiellement le sortir de là le déteste et réciproquement. Il trouve néanmoins que depuis quelques temps, ses rapports avec Ron s'étaient améliorés. La guerre les avaient peut-être changés tous les deux, mais lui bien plus que Ron. Draco s'était remis en question et avait choisi de prendre de bonne décision. Finalement, cette histoire de sang-pur était trop futile pour qu'il risque sa vie pour une telle cause. Et puis finalement, il s'en foutait un peu, c'est surtout son père. Son père qui lui a inculqué tout son savoir vivre et tous ses idéaux. Idéaux auxquels il n'avait jamais réfléchi lui-même, pas plus qu'à la question de la rivalité Malfoy/Weasley, qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une vielle histoire de famille au niveau d'enfant de 4 ans sans queue ni tête. C'est un peu tard pour y penser en ce qui concerne cette histoire, et il n'est pas exclu que cela dure encore quelques générations. Ce qui rendait le comportement de Weasley encore plus étrange à son égare, surtout depuis sa visite. Comme si Draco n'était plus « Malfoy », ou du moins, plus le même. Comme si la première personne à le considérer différemment qu'en tant que « Malfoy » depuis la guerre était Weasley. Bon, rien de transcendant, mais cela avait de quoi laisser perplexe, surtout qu'il l'aurait bien laissé crever dans la salle sur demande quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

Ron arrive dans la pièce principale, une laisse dans les mains et un chien aux pieds. Il a l'air décidé et prend rapidement les choses en main en s'adressant à sa collègue restante, Camille étant toujours dans son laboratoire.

« Bon on reprend ! Que ce soit Malfoy ou pas il nous manque au moins un suspect. Notre homme était donc au courant que nous allions chez la victime l'autre jour ainsi que de l'heure exacte, il me faut la liste des personnes au courant, nous inclus. Il me faut le formulaire de réception de ton prélèvement par Malfoy, tu te souviens l'avoir signé ?

-C'est John qui s'en est chargé, je vérifierais le registre magique.

-On a appris que la victime devait être surveillée par nos services, car en probation, tu as des noms ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai trop de travail, je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps.

-Pas de soucis je m'en chargerais. Il me faudra des informations sur le couteau, Camille bosse dessus ?

-Elle est toujours dessus, mais quand tu étais avec Draco elle est passé me remettre son rapport, il est de la même provenance que le fragment d'os retrouvé sur la scène de crime.

-Ok, parfait, on finira par avoir un nom et être fixé j'espère. Pour l'autre jour, Malfoy a une excuse valable, il était en formation pour son chien. Il est qualifié à participer aux scènes de crime dans la recherche d'indices. »

Ron donne le dossier de Sly à June et tous deux se mettent rapidement au travail. Les recherches ne sont, dans un premier temps, pas très fructueuses et ne semblent mener nulle part, aucun des noms ne correspondent à rien entre eux, ni alibi, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. La personne chargée de surveiller la victime, Jonathan Creg, a été mutée peu avant, et aucune trace de la réception de l'indice par Draco, ce qui laisse penser Ron qu'il a peut-être été sincère avec lui sur ce point.

La soirée arrive alors très vite et Ron ne rentre que très tard chez lui, sachant qu'avec le mastodonte dont il avait hérité, il n'était pas près de pouvoir dormir tranquillement, encore une bonne raison de sortir Malfoy de là, au moins il ne se retrouverait pas avec un chien à garder dans son petit appartement. Le Lendemain, après une courte nuit peu revigorante, Ron se lève aux aurores et se prépare rapidement pour aller travailler, ne prenant qu'un rapide petit déjeuner, ayant plus de soucis avec ses questions en suspens qu'avec son estomac, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de prendre un café en arrivant sur son lieu de travail.

Il retourne alors à ses recherches, June et Camille arrivent peu de temps après, toutes deux encore plus matinales que d'ordinaire et reprennent rapidement leur travail. Ils ne trouvent absolument rien pendant la matinée. En début d'après-midi, après un rapide repas pour tous, c'est June qui s'active et préviens Ron de sa découverte récente.

« Ron, j'ai peut-être un truc, mais ça ne va pas te plaire du tout !

-Quoi donc ?

-si on part du principe que Draco est innocent, on a potentiellement une taupe. Je n'avais pas de correspondances directes, mais…. » June regarde autour d'elle dans la pièce.

« J'ai un gros dossier, c'est très inquiétant. C'est John qui aurait du apporter l'échantillon à Draco. On est partie ensemble quand vous avez été voir chez la victime, il est rentré avec nous mais on ne l'a pas revu avant votre retour.

-Attends t'es en train de me dire que… ? Mais… On n'a aucune preuve de toute façon !

-Détrompes-toi, regardes. Jonathan Creg a été muté juste avant l'arrivé de John chez nous. Aucune trace du fameux Jonathan. Mieux, j'ai tout un dossier sur lui. Son père et son frère sont d'anciens mangemorts et ils ont eu de grosses altercations familiales. Ils n'auraient, eux, jamais essayé de se réintégrer à la société. John aurait tenu des propos comme quoi tous les anciens mangemorts n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritent en écopant de la peine de mort. Des paroles en l'air, peut-être. Néanmoins, il visait un poste plus haut gradé, il aurait certainement aimé être au même niveau que toi et Draco, et il a surement mal supporté que son poste soit occupé par un ancien mangemort.

-Ok, je vois, un extrémiste pas très compréhensif qui aurait du mal à voir d'anciens mangemorts réussir leur vie. Ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait tué notre client qui voulait redevenir clean. Tout comme Malfoy en fait…

-Exactement ! Mais on à que des suppositions pour l'instant, ça va être difficile de prouver ça devant le ministre de la magie… Surtout avec le passé de Draco… Et je ne te parle pas de son père…

-Effectivement… Viens, on va voir Camille, elle aura peut-être un truc concret avec un peu de chance… »

Ron et June se dirige alors dans le laboratoire de Camille, qui était visiblement en train de terminer quelque chose.

« June tu tombes bien ! J'ai un truc pour toi !

-Quoi donc ?

-Une particule de magie, c'est infaillible, si on retrouve son propriétaire on a le coupable ! Vous vouliez me voir ?

-T'es géniale ! Et oui, on a une piste, June a trouvé un dossier… Je compte sur ta discrétion pour l'instant. »

Ron tend le dossier à Camille qui le feuillette un peu choqué et outré.

« C'est pas possible… C'est un connard celui là ! Il nous a dupés tout ce temps ! En plus, avant je ne sais pas, mais de ce que je le connais, Draco est un mec cool je trouve !

-Sauf si c'est lui… Mais… Pour une fois j'vais essayer de lui faire confiance… Je ne devrais peut-être pas mais… Je connais trop Malfoy pour le croire réellement coupable, il est loin d'être stupide à ce point… C'est pas son genre…

-Oué… June, je crois que son sort est entre tes mains.

-Les filles, restez discrètes à se sujet, j'vais essayer de récupérer John avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'on a des soupçons, on fait comme si de rien était, on fait comme si on cherchait autre chose, moi je le ramène pour l'interroger. Il va te falloir combien de temps June ?

-Je vais tout faire pour avoir les résultats avant ce soir, mais l'échantillon est vraiment réduit, ça va pas être facile. Retiens-le le temps que je n'éclaircisse tout ça. Camille, tu peux me sortir les dossiers d'Olivanders ?

-Pas de soucis ! »

Sur ces mots, tous s'attèlent à la tâche et Ron par à la recherche de John, emmenant le compagnon canin de Malfoy avec lui, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Ron vagabonde dans les rues à proximité du domicile de son collègue, il pense prétexter un cas d'urgence où sa présence serait requise, en lui disant qu'ils sont peut-être sur une piste. Il ne le voit pas et décide donc de faire un tour chez lui, quand Sly se met à hurler comme un loup, dans une direction un peu exotique au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Ron aperçoit alors une masse bouger et commencer à s'enfuir et décide d'engager une course poursuite, à moitié trainé par Sly, plus rapide à la course que les deux jeunes gens, ce qui l'empêche d'utiliser avec précision les sortilèges d'entrave qu'il tente de lancer. Après plusieurs mètres et deux angles de rues plus loin, Ron finit par lâcher le fauve, laissant le canin bondir sur le fuyard et l'écraser de tout son poids, bien augmenté avec l'élan et la puissance de la bête. Bien que grognant d'intimidation, Sly ne se décide pas à mordre l'inconnu, Ron arrive et le plaque à l'aide d'un sortilège, n'ayant pas réussi à l'avoir plus tôt et lui retire sa baguette avant de voir le visage de sa victime du jour.

« John ! Tu tombes bien ! On a deux, trois questions pour toi !

-Ron calmes-toi j'ai rien fait ! On est partenaire !

-Partenaire ? Même pas en rêve ! Si tu l'étais t'aurais pas fuis comme un lâche alors tu viens avec moi !

-Parce que maintenant tu trouves peut-être que Draco Malfoy est un meilleur partenaire que moi ?

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça et ce n'est pas la question, on en parlera plus tard ! »

John a l'air vexé par les propos de Ron, mais le suis sans broncher, faute d'avoir le choix. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant aux locaux que June propose à Ron de confronter les deux suspects en attendant qu'elle n'ait un résultat, résultat qui ne saurait tarder. Ron emmène alors John dans la pièce où est alors toujours enfermé Draco.

« T'as d'la visite Malfoy…

-Tiens Weasley… Et… John ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui faisais les interrogatoires Weasley ?

-C'est exactement ce que je fais figure toi.

-Quoi ? Hey Ron tu ne va pas m'interroger quand même ? Tu ne vas pas croire ce mangemort plus que moi ?

-Ce mangemort, comme tu dis, ne l'est plus depuis plusieurs années déjà, et ça ne semblait pas te déranger quand je suis arrivé il me semble.

-J'ai voulu te laisser une chance, mais tu as recommencé, tu as tué quelqu'un !

-Recommencé quoi ? Je te signal que j'ai tué personne Monsieur je sais tout.

-Bien sûr, vous dites tous ça ! Vous faites comme ci tout allait bien, à faire comme si vous vouliez retrouver une vie normale et être considéré comme tout le monde mais ça ne change rien à ce que vous êtes vraiment !

-… Tu délires complètement mon pauvre ami…. »

Draco est complètement calme, presque blasé par de telles inepties et par un tel concentré d'absurdité.

« Je sais très bien, si c'est là où tu veux en venir, que ne je pourrais jamais faire l'unanimité et qu'il y aura toujours des gens avec des rancœurs contre moi. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire qu'on ne peut pas essayer.

-Essayer de quoi ? Vous racheter ? Avoir une vie normale ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait vous ne devriez même pas avoir le droit de voir la lumière de l'extérieur d'Azkaban ! Alors le simple fait que tu ais pu mettre les pieds ici est complètement irrationnel.

-Ce serait irrationnel si je n'avais pas prouvé mes compétences pour ce poste.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir ce poste ! Ce poste ne t'était pas destiné ! C'est moi qui aurais dû l'avoir ! »

Un silence s'installe et Ron qui s'est contenté jusque là d'observer, prend la parole.

« Nous y voilà…

-Alors comme ça tu es jaloux… Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que les mangemorts de ton espèce ne devraient pas pouvoir avoir une vie normale !

-Ok ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu, June va bientôt m'apporter ce que je veux, Malfoy tu viens avec moi et toi John tu restes là.

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez rien contre moi !

-Ca n'va pas tarder ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ron sort alors emmenant Draco avec lui dans un silence. Quelques mètres plus loin, Draco rompt finalement le bruit inexistant de leur dialogue vide.

« Weasley ?

-Quoi Malfoy ?

-Je ne rêve pas là, t'as vraiment écouté tout ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour ?

-Et pour l'instant je te crois, alors j'espère vraiment que j'ai bien fait pour une fois, et ne te méprends pas ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours.

-…

-…

-Weasley.

-Oui ?

-Merci…

-… »

Draco et Ron se dirigent dans la salle principale, vite arrêtés par June qui fonce droit sur eux toute contente d'elle.

« Ron ! J'ai les résultats ! Et… » June s'arrête d'un coup et regarde Draco avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Draco ! »

Les résultats de la recherche de June menaient à John, Draco a donc été disculpé et réintégré dans l'équipe. John, lui, a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban pour détournement de preuve, fausses accusations et meurtre, ainsi qu'une tentative d'assassinat. Le reste de l'équipe a été félicité par le ministère et, au lieu d'un nouvel assistant, c'est Sly qui a intégré l'équipe qui pourra se voir affecté un nouveaux membre à l'avenir. Draco a récupéré ses clés, son insigne et son chien et Ron ses nuits de sommeils. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrive vraiment à tirer un trait sur les évènements récents et chacun espère que la prochaine enquête se passera mieux.

Demain, ce sera Dimanche, et Ron est invité chez sa sœur et son meilleur ami, ainsi qu'Hermione et Victor, et tout le monde compte bien avoir plus d'infos sur la cohabitation entre les anciens Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais ils ne se doutent pas encore de ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la section.


	8. Chapitre 7

Fin du week-end. Oui, aujourd'hui c'est Dimanche. Un beau dimanche ensoleillé, calme et tranquille. Draco se réveille tranquillement ce matin, il a plutôt bien dormi. Il est plutôt matinal, comme à son habitude, et après s'être préparé en prenant son temps, il part prendre un petit déjeuné presque copieux, composé de son café habituel et d'une pomme. Oui une pomme, Draco mange les matins quand il estime avoir le temps et son repas se résume toujours à une pomme. Il s'occupe ensuite de Sly. Un coup de brosse, une gamelle d'eau, des croquettes. Il est temps pour le blond platine de sortir faire un tour avec son, désormais unique, compagnon, seul être qui accompagne ses week-ends et ses congés. Cela pourrait être triste si Draco n'était pas aussi attaché à son compagnon à quatre pattes, compagnon qui lui avait fait la mauvaise surprise d'avoir sympathisé avec une belette peu fréquentable. Draco attrape donc la laisse posée sur le comptoir près de l'entrée et l'attache avec aisance au collier de son chien de traineau, avant de sortir et de fermer la porte. Difficile de transplanner au milieu d'un parc avec un chien, surtout sachant que celui-ci a besoin d'exercice. Il ne met que quelques minutes pour descendre dans le parc non loin de chez lui, parc dans lequel il va en trottinant. Une fois au milieu de ce coin de verdure, il s'arrête et détache alors Sly, qui était resté trottiner aux pieds de son maitre sans prêter attention aux alentours. C'est alors que Draco commence à jouer avec son chien en lui lançant quelque chose qui ressemble en tout points à une balle.

* * *

Dimanche… encore un réveil difficile pour Ron qui aurait préféré dormir. Non, il fallait qu'il se lève tôt pour se rendre chez son meilleur ami. Réveillé par son pire ennemi du matin -son réveil-, il lui lance un sort de silence avec de tomber violemment sur le sol et de jurer de douleur et de pester contre sa malchance. Il finit donc par se lever, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix étant donné le confort du sol. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne et se dirige vers la salle de bain nonchalamment. Il prend alors bien 1h pour se préparer, encore un peu dans les vapes, puis part prendre son petit déjeuné. Chocolat chaud, tartines, jus d'orange et fruits de saison, il ne passe jamais à coté d'un bon petit déjeuner. Une fois le petit déjeuné englouti, il regarde l'heure et se rend compte qu'il va être en retard s'il part à pied, ayant rendez-vous chez sa sœur dans la matinée. Il attrape donc sa veste au vol et sort en trombe de son petit appartement, ferme rapidement d'un sort sa porte, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun moldu ne traine dans le coin. Il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et sort dans la rue, se dirigeant dans la direction de chez Harry. Jugeant cela plus rapide, il en profite pour traverser le parc à mi-chemin. Il s'arrête alors brusquement quand il pense que sa vision lui fait défaut. A quelques mètres de lui, il voit très nettement Malfoy en train de JOUER avec son chien… Malfoy en train de jouer… plutôt inattendu comme situation. Il observe la scène quelques minutes et se surprend presque à détailler le sourire naturel de Malfoy, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu. Il est alors vite tiré de ses pensées par deux yeux argents qui l'observent.

« Tu m'espionnes Weasley ? »

Draco se tient debout, à moitié retourné vers lui, droit et majestueux. Ron secoue la tête en essayant intérieurement de se trouver une excuse, ayant senti un coup de blush lui monter aux pommettes l'espace d'une seconde, mais il préfère ignorer cette montée brusque de chaleur. Il papillonne des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place et se prépare à repartir, se souvenant brusquement qu'il était attendu.

« Désolé Malfoy je suis en retard ! »

Draco reste alors là à observer la course d'un Weasley à moitié pressé, à moitié fuyant. Il hausse les épaules, un peu perplexe et sourit amusé avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Dans la tête de Ron, c'est une autre histoire. Il est un peu perdu, il ne sait pas du tout pourquoi il s'est arrêté, pourquoi il ne lui a pas parlé non plus, encore moins pourquoi il est parti comme ça. Il essaye d'arrêter de réfléchir à tout ça et met ça sur le compte du fait qu'il est en retard et du coup sur la tête de l'heure précédente. Durant son trajet il manque de se faire renverser par une voiture moldu, de rentrer dans un lampadaire et de bousculer un gamin, mais il arrive finalement entier chez sa sœur. Il frappe à la porte et c'est Harry qui vient lui ouvrir.

« Hey Ron ! On t'attendait ! Ça va ?!

-Super et toi ? »

Harry lui fait une accolade amicale, et l'invite à rentrer dans le salon où attendent déjà Hermione, Viktor et Ginny. Hermione le prend également dans ses bras, ainsi que sa sœur et Viktor lui offre une poignée de main accompagnée d'un sourire. Une fois tous installés, ils commencent à prendre un léger apéritif et les questions boulot commencent. C'est Ginny qui commence.

« On est complètement crevés, on a un match dans deux jours et Olivier et Marcus sont intenables.

-C'est une catastrophe, ils n'arrêtent pas de se prendre le chou, je crois que je vais en tuer un. Je suis quelqu'un de très calme, mais là ils commencent à me taper sur le système. »

Ron ne sait pas s'il devait être étonné par la réaction de Krum ou trouver la querelle Flint/Dubois normale. Il ne peut s'empêcher de poser une question.

« Vous arrivez à supporter Flint ? Il ne triche pas trop ?

-Marcus ? Aucun soucis avec lui, c'est un bon joueur, je ne sais pas comment il était avant, mais Ginny m'a dit qu'il s'était beaucoup calmé. Le problème c'est Olivier, il n'arrête pas de le provoquer et de le chercher. Marcus est quelqu'un de gentil, mais j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif, ça va devenir injouable si la situation ne s'améliore pas, j'en ai un peu marre de devoir mettre les holas.

-Et toi Ron ? Avec Malfoy ? » Demande alors Harry relativement intéressé en vu de leur dernière discussion.

Ron a alors un moment de blanc. Il repense au matin même et ne sait plus trop quoi répondre avec les événements récents, mais devant l'insistance des regards de l'assemblée il finit par réagir.

« … euh… Bah, finalement ce n'est pas aussi délicat que prévu, ça se passe plutôt…. Bien. » Ce dernier mot avait sonné comme une révélation pour Ron qui commence alors à se rendre compte qu'à coté de sa sœur et des deux perturbateurs, la cohabitation avec son collègue se passait bien. Oui, il doit bien avouer qu'il ne s'entend pas si mal avec Draco et que, finalement, ce n'est pas du tout un mauvais élément, il a fait ses preuves et lui a même sauvé la vie, oui, en fait, ça se passe comme une collaboration normale entre gens normaux, avec les piques en plus, mais finalement, même ça ce n'est pas vraiment méchant. En de nombreux points différents à avant, même si les reflexes sont là.

Mais cette révélation si simple met la puce à l'oreille d'Harry qui commence à avoir de sérieux doutes.

« "Bien" ? Ça se passe bien ?

-Bah…. Oué….

-Enfin Ron ! On parle de Malfoy ! Tu dois avoir des soupçons non ? Il n'y a rien eu de bizarre ? Rien ? Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il est… Clean ?

-Bah… Bizarre je sais pas mais-

-C'est-à-dire raconte !?

-Bah… C'est un peu compliqué !

-On a le temps ! »

C'est comme ça que Ron est alors parti pour expliquer à ses amis les évènements récents.

« Attends attends ! T'es en train de nous dire que MALFOY, DRACO MALFOY, t'as sauvé la vie ?

-Je crois oui… Et je n'ai pas encore réussi à vraiment assimiler cette information moi-même je dois dire… »

Harry tombe au fond de son fauteuil en essayant d'assimiler également cette information, ainsi que Ginny et Hermione un peu pensives. C'est Hermione qui reprend.

« Peut-être qu'il a vraiment changé…

-… Peut-être… Je… Je pense lui laisser une chance… » Ron est alors pensif, un peu perdu par l'attitude de son équipier, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir son sourire fixer dans la tête.

« Continu Ron. »

Harry l'invitant à continuer, Ron continu son récit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau interrompu par Harry quand il annonce que les preuves mènent à lui.

« Je m'en doutais ! Et comment… enfin…. Pourquoi tu veux lui laisser une chance ! Avec ça ?!

-Calmes-toi Harry, j'ai pas fini, laisse moi au moins terminer ! »

Ron se surpris lui-même à commencer à s'énerver… Il ne lui faut que quelque secondes pour reprendre sa contenance et reprendre son récit. Les évènements provoquent quelques réactions étonnés des amis de notre rouquin, notamment une certaine sympathie des filles, bien qu'encore un peu méfiantes. En ce qui concerne Harry, c'est une autre histoire. Il semble un peu énervé et inquiet.

« Ron, restes sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais.

-T'inquiètes pas Harry. »

Bien que Ron n'assure cela à son meilleur ami, il a en vérité, déjà baissé sans le savoir la plupart de ses gardes, ne gardant que les réflexes de défenses anti-Malfoy de Poudlard, et une image qu'il n'arrive pas à sortir de son esprit depuis le matin. Le reste du repas et de la journée se passe alors sans problème, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec un Ron peut-être un peu plus silencieux qu'à son habitude, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sortir quelques blagues plus ou moins débiles par moment. La conversation finit par venir sur les histoires de cœurs. C'est Ginny qui y vient sur une blague que tout le monde approuve dans un éclat de rire, en étant persuadé que c'est une solution.

« Ces deux là, au lieu de nous pourrir nos entrainements, ils feraient mieux de sortir ensemble et de s'engueuler ailleurs !

-D'après ce que tu me dis j'avoue que c'est une solution ! » Harry sourit à Ginny, tous rient de bon cœur et finalement Ginny se tourne vers son frère.

« Et toi Ron, t'en à pas marre d'être tout seul chez toi ? Faut te bouger un peu et sortir !

-J'ai pas le temps de sortir, on finit super tard les soirs en général !

-Oui, tout ça pour aider Malfoy…

-Harry s'il te plait ! Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir !

-Il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour toi !

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut laisser un meurtrier en cavale. »

Bizarrement le premier argument qui vient à Ron se trouve être les paroles de Draco. C'est exactement ou presque, ce qu'il lui avait dit en sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas pour lui. Ron se sent alors un peu mal, il sait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sinon, et pourtant il pense que Draco l'aurait fait, sinon il ne lui aurait pas sauvé la vie. En repensant à l'histoire entre les deux joueurs de quidditch, il se trouvait un peu puéril d'agir ainsi avec Draco et irait lui parler d'une trêve dès le lendemain. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pense t-il à cela alors que la question est ici les filles… ?

C'est donc quelques heures plus tard que la journée touche à sa fin et que chacun rentre chez lui. Ron repart toujours à pied et arrive complètement crevé chez lui, avec un mal de crâne pas vraiment justifié. Il a plein de questions dans la tête et se dit que ça doit être la précédente scène de crime qui l'a fatigué, le contrecoup. Il prend un soupé rapide et va alors ce coucher, espérant aller mieux au matin.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil traverse la chambre de Draco ce matin et réveille Sly qui descend brutalement du pied du lit deux places où il était alors allongé. Draco s'étire alors et finit par se lever un peu à l'ouest. Il part alors se préparer dans sa salle de bain, pendant que Sly part vadrouiller du coté de sa gamelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco ressort de la salle de bain avec son uniforme, avant un café et prend la laisse de son chien pour l'emmener avec lui au bureau.

* * *

Encore un réveil difficile pour Ron. Il a très peu dormi cette nuit et ne comprend pas trop pourquoi. Il sort péniblement de son lit en pestant contre son réveil et va se préparer vitesse limace. Il sort de sa salle de bain les cheveux encore humides et s'installe pour prendre un petit déjeuné conséquent. Pour changer, lorsque qu'il regarde l'heure, il constate qu'il va encore être en retard et attrape donc sa veste avant de filer au travail.

A son arrivée, il est arrêté par son patron qui l'envoi en urgence sur une scène de crime. Ron s'exécute, se disant qu'il n'avait pas finit de courir. Il arrive donc sur une zone déjà quadrillé, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Vu sa mauvaise nuit il a un peu de mal avec le soleil. Et voilà. Malfoy. Il ne manquait plus que lui. La dernière personne que Ron avait envi de voir ce matin. Il s'approche donc de lui et commence à demander des informations d'un ton mal réveillé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Bonjour Weasley. Mis à part le fait que tu es en retard, d'après Camille on a un cadavre empoisonné sur les bras, je t'attendais pour faire des fouilles un peu plus bas, Sly est déjà près. »

En effet, le canin est assit aux pieds de son maitre tout content d'être sur le terrain, bien qu'il ait très envie d'aller faire la fête à Ron à moitié somnolant. Draco dévisage son coéquipier sans vraiment de reproches dans le regard.

« Dit moi Weasley, va falloir te réveiller et dormir la nuit, parce que niveau efficacité là je le sens pas !

-Lâches-moi Malfoy, je te rappelle que sans moi tu serais encore sous les barreaux.

-Calme Weasley, pas la peine de le prendre aussi mal. »

Cette remarque étonne grandement Ron qui, non seulement ne s'y attendait pas, mais, en plus, se rend compte que Draco n'avait pas été agressif, mais plutôt…. Presque inquiet en réalité. Ce qui perd alors complètement Ron qui ne s'est pas vraiment remit de ses conflits intérieurs de la veille. Cela ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu auprès de Draco qui a un petit sourire en coin et glousse légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien du tout Weasley ! Viens, on a du travail ! »

Cela semble de plus en plus curieux à Ron, voir irréaliste, quant à Draco, la situation semble grandement l'amuser et il compte bien continuer d'embêter sa Belette de coéquipier encore un peu, sans vraiment se rendre compte des éventuelles conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

La journée continue le plus naturellement possible : collecte d'indices, recherche de preuves, analyses, interrogatoires, identifications de suspects, la routine quoi... C'est en milieu de mâtinée que Ron, se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était dit la veille, fait irruption dans le laboratoire de Draco qui était en train de boire un café derrière un microscope. Draco interpelle alors l'intéressé sans même le regarder.

« Weasley… Qui a-t-il ?

-Tu vas trouver ça étonnant, mais je ne viens pas pour l'enquête. »

Draco décroche de son microscope magique et l'invite à s'assoir sur une des chaises du labo.

« Je t'écoute Weasley.

-En fait euh… »

Ron est resté debout, se qui vaut à Draco un haussement d'épaules. Le rouquin est alors un peu perdu, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, il doit s'avouer qu'il a l'air idiot, surtout pour si peu.

« Alors…

-Calmes-toi Weasley, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Draco a l'air un peu las et soupire légèrement.

« Je voulais te proposer… une trêve. » Draco le regarde un peu étonné par cette demande.

« Une trêve ?

-Oui.

-Une trêve ?

-Oui ! Je sais c'-

-Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que… On bosse ensemble alors je pensais que, surtout depuis les évènements récents, c'était acquis, enfin je m'entends…

-Mh ? euh…

-Quoi ?

-Non euh… rien… excuse moi je retourne travailler ! » Ron s'apprête alors à sortir du labo avant d'être arrêté par l'apostrophe de son nom.

« Weasley !

-Malfoy ?

-Si tu veux on peut… "officialiser" ça en allant boire un café après le travail ? Histoire "d'enterrer la hache de guerre" ? » Ron sourit et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

« J'espère que tu connais un bon café alors !

-Tu me prends pour qui Weasley ? »

Les deux hommes se sourient alors amicalement et chacun retourne à son travaille. La journée s'écoule alors tranquillement, les filles sont encore un peu sous le choc de la trahison de John, mais le travail leur redonne de l'entrain et cette enquête semble plus simple que la précédente : un travail d'amateur et déjà un suspect principal. Dans deux jours maximum ce serait plié de leur côté et se sera aux juges du ministère de faire leur travail.

A la fin de leurs services, Draco passe devant le bureau d'un Ron à moitié endormi, encore sous le coup de la mauvaise nuit.

« Weasley ! » Ron a un léger sursaut.

« Tu devrais vraiment te mettre au café… » Ron ne répond pas tout de suite et essaye plutôt de reprendre ses esprits en finissant de ranger son bureau.

« Tu viens ?

-J'arrive. »

Les deux hommes sortent donc ensemble des locaux, à la grande surprise des deux filles qui sont néanmoins fort contentes de les voir ainsi. C'est à quelques pas de là que Draco emmène Ron dans un bar sorcier, le seul du coin, afin d'y boire un café avec son collègue.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce bar…

-C'est bizarre c'est un des seuls bars sorciers de Londres. Et un des seuls où on y boit du bon café aussi.

-En même temps je ne fais pas les bars.

-Etonnant pour quelqu'un de célibataire.

-Hein !? Mais comment tu sais que je suis célibataire ?! Et… en quoi ça t'intéresse !?

-Granger étant publiquement avec Krum, j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas avec toi.

-Et ?

-Et j'en ai parlé avec Flint pas plus tard qu'hier.

-Tu parles de moi avec Flint !?

-Non en vérité il nous a parlé de Dubois toute la soirée et comme on a parlé boulot on est forcément tombé sur toi. D'ailleurs je crois que je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Dubois de ma vie.

-Tu vas rire mais Ginny et Victor nous on parlé de ces deux là toute la soirée…

-Qu'ils sortent ensemble et qu'il nous lâche !

-… C'est exactement ce que Ginny nous a dit hier ! »

Les deux jeunes gens rient alors de bon cœur. Ils passent d'ailleurs le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, tellement, qu'il est impossible de confirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agit bien de Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley, assis tranquillement à une table en train de discuter comme des gens normaux à rire ensemble et non l'un contre l'autre, avec un chien sous la table au passage. Draco enchaine les cafés, quand à Ron c'est plus varié. Entre deux cafés on peut voir passer une bierraubeurre ou un Wisky pur feu, si bien qu'à la fin de la soirée, Ron est un peu pompette et commence à raconter n'importe quoi, mais il faut rentrer chez soi. Ron se lève et commence à tituber, rattrapé par Draco.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça Weasley, ou alors sortir plus souvent et éviter de te prendre une cuite en une soirée !

-Je me sens… très bien… Malfoy !

-Je vois ça… »

Voyant que Ron n'est pas complètement sobre, Draco soupire en se disant qu'il ne peut pas le laisser rentrer chez lui comme ça, et que finalement la soirée café, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… Surtout si la consommation ne se limite pas à du café.

« Bon Weasley tu viens avec moi je te laisse pas rentrer comme ça…

-Mais ça va je te dis !

-Weasley tu viens avec moi où tu veux que je t'assomme avant ? J'ai autre chose à faire je te signal.

-Ok ça va j'te suis ! »

C'est donc comme ça que Ron Weasley, à moitié accoudé à Draco Malfoy, se retrouve dans l'appartement de Draco Malfoy, assit sur son canapé à coté d'un gros chien content d'avoir un nouveau camarade, en train de prendre un aspirine. Il est un peu plus lucide que dans les dernières minutes, mais se tape un sacré mal de crâne.

« Désolé…

-T'es irrécupérable Weasley…

-J'vais rentrer…

-T'écoute vraiment pas ce que je te dis.

-J'avoue que je me rappelle pas bien là…

-Je t'ai dis de rester ici, t'as vu ta tête ?

-Je croyais que tu me détestais…

-Je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Arrête de réfléchir tu vas te faire mal, tu vas rester sur le canapé cette nuit. T'inquiètes pas pour Sly, je l'emmène avec moi. » Draco part alors dans sa chambre chercher de la literie et revient avec de quoi coucher son invité improvisé et dépose le tout sur le canapé à coté de Ron avant de faire demi-tour pour repartir.

« Malfoy…

-mh ?

-Merci… »

Ron se couche donc avec un puissant mal de crâne et sans être complètement maitre des ses pensées. Il a du mal à dormir cette nuit là. Draco quant à lui, est encore en train de se demander pourquoi il a fait ça et décide qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il se torture l'esprit et essaye donc de dormir Sly toujours couché à ses pieds.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil du matin réveillent une nouvelle fois notre blondinet qui se lève un peu déboussolé. Il n'a pas réussit à comprendre pourquoi il avait ramené une belette rousse chez lui et ça le perturbe quelque peu. Il part faire un saut rapide dans la salle de bain et se dirige vers le salon où il trouve Ron dormant à poings fermés. Il s'approche et commence à le secouer avec un air mi-neutre mi-blasé.

« Weasley ! Hey ! »

Ron dormait comme un bébé et se réveille alors en sursaut complètement paniqué, manquant de se manger le sol de l'appartement de Draco il se redresse et regarde autour de lui avant de tomber sur une paire d'yeux argentés, avec un reste de mal de crâne et un grand trou noir de la veille.

« Ca y est on est réveillé ?

-Ma… Malfoy ? Qu… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Pas étonnant que tu ne te souviennes pas, je t'ai ramené complètement ivre du bar hier soir ! Aller lèves-toi on va être en retard ! »

Ron se frotte le front en essayant de se souvenir, mais est arrêté dans ses pensées par une masse brune qui lui saute dessus et lui lèche le visage, vite arrêté par son maitre.

« Sly ! »

Le chien descend alors et laisse Ron se lever.

« La salle de bain est là bas Weasley ! Je fais du café. Je ne te demande pas si t'en veux, mais je vais le faire très fort… »

Ron ne relève pas et part en direction de la salle de bain pour se remettre de ses émotions, ne comprenant pas, mais pas du tout, pourquoi Draco l'avait empêché de rentrer chez lui ivre, il aurait du n'en avoir rien à faire. La salle de bain de l'ancien serpantard est, par ailleurs, très spacieuse, super propre et très bien équipé, rien à voir avec sa toute petite salle de bain sombre et en rien moderne. Tout est encore un peu flou dans l'esprit de Ron, mais il réussit à se préparer et retrouve Draco dans la cuisine.

« Ca y est réveillé ? On va pouvoir arriver à l'heure au moins ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi ?

-T'aurais vu ta tronche hier soir t'aurais fait pareil je t'assure.

-Oui mais là il s'agit de toi et moi et ça ne me semble pas du tout normal !

-Oui, et bien les choses ont changés Weasley, on est plus à Poudlard ! En plus j'ai besoin que tu sois en état pour faire mon travail. »

Cette phrase entame toute une série de question dans l'esprit de Ron. Peut-être finalement que c'était lui qui n'était pas normal… Peut-être qu'il était normal qu'ils fassent la paix. Et pourtant… C'est une histoire de famille. Ron avale donc le café offert par Draco sans trop réfléchir, il n'est pas du tout en état. Draco lance finalement une pomme à Ron qui l'attrape de justesse avant de se la prendre en pleine tête, mais ne reproche bizarrement rien à Draco.

« Dépêches-toi Weasley on va être en retard ! »

Sur ce, Draco présente de la poudre de cheminette à Ron qui s'engage le premier, suivit par l'hôte et Sly.


	9. Chapitre 8

Ce matin, c'est une arrivée remarqué à la section criminelle pour nos deux anciens ennemis-jurés. En même temps, qui s'attendrait à les voir arriver ensemble sur leur lieu de travail. C'est donc avec un grand étonnement que June les dévisage, relativement surprise de n'avoir pas vu Draco le matin même. Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit et lui décoche un sourire en coin, et la réplique un peu maladroite de Draco n'aide en rien.

« Salut ! Désolé pour le retard c'est de la faute de Weasley. »

Le sourire de June s'élargissant en rictus amusé, Ron commence à se dire que la situation aura surement l'air encore plus louche quand ils auront expliqué ce qu'il c'est passé. Ceci n'arrête néanmoins pas Draco.

« On a été boire un café avec Weasley hier soir. Sauf que je crois que les Belettes ne savent pas faire la différence entre un café et de l'alcool… »

Oui à tout bien y réfléchir la situation est super louche. Et l'argument de Ron pour avoir passé la nuit chez Draco était « j'étais bourré »… pas très convainquant… D'ailleurs il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il pense à ça. Apparemment ça n'est pas venu à l'esprit de Draco, normalement c'est les filles qui pensent à ce genre de choses… Pire, et ça Ron viens de s'en rendre compte, ça ne le dégoute même pas plus que ça. De quoi se poser de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale pour le coup. Il en vient donc à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin de repos. Le pire étant qu'il vient de commencer à travailler et qu'il pense déjà avoir besoin de vacances. Il commence donc à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour la suite. Draco a peut-être raison finalement, il devrait se mettre au café… Ce n'est qu'après s'être installé à son bureau qu'il décide d'aller pour la première fois à la machine à café du secteur, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Pourtant il vient de prendre un café bien corsé made by Draco. Pas des plus rassurants comme provenance quand même.

Le problème quand on ne boit pas de café et qu'on est de sang pur, c'est que faire fonctionner une machine moldu relève du mystère, et après dix minutes à essayer de faire marcher la machine il jette l'éponge et se laisse tomber sur une chaise en se disant qu'il devrait retourner travailler, quant une voix l'interrompt dans son désespoir.

« Alors Weasley, un problème avec la cafetière ? »

Malfoy… encore, et avec un large sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Ron soupire, parce que oui, il a un sérieux souci avec la machine à café…

« Effectivement, mais j'imagine que te ne sais pas faire marcher les machines moldus, alors j'y vais…

-Détrompes-toi Weasley, j'utilise cette machine tous les jours. »

Draco allume alors la machine très aisément et s'apprête à servir deux tasses de café sous l'œil un peu étonné de Ron qui n'arrive de toute façon plus à contrôler grand-chose de ses émotions aujourd'hui. Comme si d'ordinaire c'était chose aisée pour lui…

« Tu sais utiliser un truc modlu ? Toi ?

-Comme tu peux le constater, mieux que toi en tout cas. »

Draco donne une des deux tasses à Ron et commence à boire son propre café. Ron, lui, trouve ça extrêmement bizarre que Draco utilise de manière si naturelle des objets modlus au quotidien et entame une conversation en saisissant sa tasse.

« Comme ça se fais ?

-De quoi ?

-Que t'ai autant changé ?

-Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça.

-Le Draco Malfoy que j'ai connu à Poudlard n'aurais jamais utilisé une machine à café comme ça. Et il aurait encore moins essayé de faire quoi que ce soit pour me sauver la vie.

-Le café ne te sauvera pas la vie, mais en ce qui concerne l'autre jour sur le terrain c'était un simple reflexe. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui aurais dû l'avoir, c'est TON job. Pour la machine à café et plus largement ma vision des moldus, on va dire qu'il y a certains évènements qui m'ont fait réfléchir. En fait, ce n'est pas que j'en ai eu bien l'occasion avant. »

La dernière réplique de Draco laisse Ron avec plein de questions, et un regard un peu pensif à notre blond au passage. Comme s'il l'avait dit sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il l'avait dit en réalité.

« Pas eu l'occasion… que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Draco s'arrête alors de boire son café et marque une pause. Il regarde ensuite Ron comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Euh… Comment dire… Si tu penses que j'ai fais moi-même tout mes choix à cette époque tu fais une grave erreur…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ?

-C'est juste que… comme on est amené à travailler ensemble, j'aimerais savoir. Je sais pas, peut-être que ça m'aiderais à changer de point de vu sur le passé…

-Tu sais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tirer un trait sur le passé, on se déteste et je ne pense pas que ça changera comme ça.

-Je ne dis pas ça mais…

-Je vois… Dans ce cas… »

Draco marque une pause et respire profondément en fermant les yeux, il n'a pas spécialement envi d'en reparler et surtout pas à Weasley, mais peut-être que ça pouvait être une bonne chose finalement.

« A dire vrai je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir mangemort. Je l'ai été un peu par défaut. Un peu à cause de mon père peut-être aussi. Enfin, je ne dirais pas non plus que je n'ai aucune responsabilité là dedans, mai… En fait je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix, je pense que ça n'aurait tenu de moi je n'aurais surement jamais pris part à la guerre, mais avec ma famille en première ligne et la menace sur mes parents je ne pouvais rien faire…

-Pourtant tu ne nous à pas balancé ce jour là au manoir. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'était absolument pas dans mon intérêt. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec le plus grand mage noir chez toi à avoir peur chaque jour pour ta vie et pour ta famille, je ne suis pas bien sûr que tu te rende compte. A cette époque là vous étiez un peu mon seul espoir en fait.

-Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle à vrai dire. Moi je me suis battu en première ligne, ma famille aussi était en danger.

-C'était la guerre et on avait des places radicalement différentes. Et puis… tu as toujours été plus courageux que moi je dois le reconnaitre. »

Sur cette phrase Draco reprend une gorgée de café et Ron le regarde incrédule de sa chaise. Pour une fois non seulement Draoc ne l'a pas insulté, mais en plus il lui fait un compliment.

« Me regardes pas comme ça Weasley, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais pas ce genre de remarque avant au moins 10 millénaires, sois tranquille. »

Draco repose sa tasse vide et repart en direction de son bureau, toujours aussi neutre, laissant Ron un peu sous le choc avec son café dans les mains en train de se demandé ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans leurs têtes respectives et si il s'agit bien de Draco Malfoy ou d'un imposteur. Après quelques minutes il en déduit qu'il s'agit bel et bien de Draco et il commence un peu à prendre peur, finit son café d'une traitre pour se remettre les idées en place et retourne à son bureau comme s'il avait vu le cadavre d'un fantôme vivant. June le dévisage alors.

« Ca va Ron ?

-Euh… je crois… merci.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non ça va aller, je suis juste un peu fatigué je pense, c'est rien… »

Le reste de la matinée, Ron reste pensif, un peu perdu, sans vraiment de question dans la tête, ou alors trop de questions pour vraiment s'en poser. C'est quand une silhouette vient faire de l'ombre sur son bureau qu'il sort de ses pensées. Il relève la tête et soupire intérieurement en voyant Draco Malfoy debout devant lui.

« Tu rêves Weasley ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je me demande juste si tu as vu l'heure. C'est rare de te voir encore ici à l'heure du déjeuné.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Midi vingt.

-Déjà ?! »

Ron se lève rapidement, il n'as effectivement pas du tout vu l'heure. Puis il s'arrête dans son élan et regarde Draco.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

En effet Ron ne voit jamais Draco partir manger et il est déjà revenu quand il rentre.

« Tu manges des fois ?

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi Weasley, je t'assure que je mange tous les midis, mais je ne suis pas aussi limace que toi. Même si je sais que tu préfère les cracher. »

Draco a alors un petit air moqueur amusé à se souvenir.

« Très drôle Malfoy ! Ce jour-là c'est toi qui aurais dû les cracher ces limaces !

-Tu présenteras mes excuses à Granger de ma part d'ailleurs.

-… Pardon ? »

Ron est alors bouche bée. Draco présenté des excuses. C'est quoi cette journée étrange ?

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malfoy ?

-Arrêtes un peu de parler Weasley, viens on va déjeuner. »

Ron suit alors Draco, après quelques minutes il réalise enfin que Malfoy vient de lui proposer de venir manger avec lui. Cette journée est vraiment très très bizarre et Ron a un peu de mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il se pass. Finalement il préfère essayer d'ignorer tout ce qui lui paraitrait étrange pour profiter de la bonne humeur de son ex-Némésis.

Ils se rendent alors dans un restaurant sorcier, pas des plus prestigieux, relativement simple en fait. Ils passent commande et commencent donc à déjeuner en tête à tête, chose relativement étrange pour une belette et un furet. Ils discutent donc de tout et de rien avec un Ron un peu dans les nuages.

« Ca va Weasley ? T'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui ? C'est le contre-coup de la "sortie pour boire un café" ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'inquiète. On n'a aucune enquête sur le feu.

-Certes… »

Draco hausse les épaules, après tout c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas sensé s'apprécier. Finalement il a réussit à supporter Weasley, qui, finalement, sans Potter et Granger, n'est pas si désagréable. Et même, contre toutes attentes, est peut-être le collègue avec qui il a le plus d'affinités. Le fait qu'ils se connaissent d'avant et que Draco reste souvent dans son labo plus qu'à son bureau n'aidant certainement pas.

« Comment il l'a pris ton père ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu rejoignes la Brigade.

-Très honnêtement je m'en moque.

-Tu ne va pas me dire que Draco Malfoy, le type qui voulait toujours avoir la fierté de son papa se moque de ce qu'il pense ? Et puis ça ne répond pas à ma question. Enfin si tu ne veux pas me répondre je comprends.

-A vrai dire je suis un peu en froid avec mon père depuis quelques années, donc oui je m'en moque. Par conséquent je ne lui ai pas encore dis que j'étais à la Brigade et s'il le sait, je ne sais pas du tout comment il l'a pris. Et je me demande si le pire serait que je sois dans cette section ou que je sois tranquillement en train de déjeuner avec toi. Et je te l'ai déjà dis, on est plus à Poudlard.

-Je sais ! Je comprends…

-Ca c'est une première. »

Voyant l'atmosphère s'alourdir un peu, Draco avait volontairement bâché Ron pour décontracté un peu l'ambiance, ce qui réussi d'ailleurs, Ron réagissant au quart de tour, il reprend donc son air habituel, un peu moins perdu dans ses pensées. Le repas se termine dans le calme et les deux collègues retournent alors travailler. L'arrivée aux locaux est d'ailleurs relativement remarquée une nouvelle fois.

« Draco t'es là ! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir, t'es toujours le premier arrivé d'habitude !

-Weasley est un escargot navré.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne manges pas !

-Excuses-moi de ne pas manger comme un ogre Weasley !

-Vous avez mangé ensemble ? Sérieusement ? »

June les regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle a beau savoir que leur relation c'est amélioré depuis peu, mais de là à les voir aller déjeunés ensemble… En plus du fait qu'ils ont passés la nuit sous le même toit, la jeune femme commence sérieusement à se poser des questions sur leur relation.

« J'ai du sortir Weasley de son sommeil en partant, du coup on est allé manger ensemble oui.

-Je ne dormais pas !

-Tu n'en étais pas loin en tout cas. Va falloir te ressaisir.

-Je suis parfaitement réveillé !

-Alors je ne sais pas moi, concentres-toi ! Ou à défaut pense à regarder l'heure de temps en temps, surtout que connaissant ton appétit si tu saute un repas on est bon pour t'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Ron répond par un soupire et retourne s'assoir à son bureau. Draco fait de même et reprend rapidement la lecture d'un ouvrage qu'il a reçu le matin même. C'est un supplément d'informations sur des méthodes d'analyses. Sly lui, dors toujours comme un gros sac sous le bureau de Draco et se réveille finalement pour faire un tour des locaux, se dirigeant directement vers June en quête de câlins. Ron, quant à lui, essaye de reprendre sa paperasse interminable, pas très concentré, il a encore la tête ailleurs, ruminant toutes les paroles de Draco depuis le matin. Pas très normal pour un Malfoy. « On est plus à Poudlard ». C'est une chose. Mais cela n'empêche pas Ron d'être surpris, Poudlard ou pas, leurs pères respectifs se détestent toujours autant. On ne peut pas tout changer comme ça. Mais en y réfléchissant, il est juste différent avec lui. Et différent, à quel point ? Il semble juste ne plus avoir de haine envers lui. Pour le reste… ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Tout ce qui a changé finalement, c'est qu'il ne le considère plus comme un être inférieur, mais comme son égal. D'un coup, Ron pense alors que peut-être que la guerre a été un déclic pour Draco ? Peut-être est-il plus mature que son père et qu'au fond il le déteste toujours autant ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans la tête de Ron jusqu'au soir. Tous ont quittés les locaux de la WCS, sauf Ron qui est très clairement en train de s'endormir sur sa pile de formulaire et autres papiers administratifs attendus par le ministère. Cette fois, c'est une main sur son épaule qui le réveille presque en sursaut.

« On se calme Weasley ! Et là tu ne va quand même pas me dire que tu ne dormais pas ?

-Ah… C'est toi Malfoy…

-A cette heure-ci ce n'est guère très étonnant… En tout cas beaucoup moins que de te voir en train de somnoler sur ton bureau si tard.

-Si tard ? »

Ron regarde l'heure accrochée au mur et ouvre de grands yeux avant d'écraser sa tête sur son bureau.

« C'est pas vrai !

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi à ta place je rentrerais chez moi… »

Draco commence alors à se diriger vers la porte avec son chien en laisse, alors que Ron range rapidement ses dossiers et se précipite pour le rejoindre vers la porte.

« Tu rentres à pied ?

-Il n'y a pas de cheminée chez moi malheureusement.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai croisé au parc l'autre jour alors ?

-Oué, j'allais voir Harry.

-Je vois.

-Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu rentres à pieds ?

-Je vais dégourdir les pattes de mon monstre. »

Draco indique, avec un sourire en coin, Sly super content de sortir en mode survolté.

« Je le sors en rentrant comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de redescendre au parc le soir…

-Je vois… C'est bizarre.

-De quoi ?

-Je ne te voyais pas avec un chien…

-J'avoue qu'il y a quelques années, moi non plus. Comme quoi.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je me suis assez rapidement retrouvé tout seul et je me suis dis qu'un chien c'était sympa. J'étais parti marcher dans le parc un soir pour prendre l'air et j'ai croisé un groupe de moldus avec leurs chiens. Il y en a un qui a échappé le sien qui est venu vers moi. »

Draco hausse les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ron ne cherche pas plus loin. Ils marchent encore quelques mètres ensembles et finissent par se séparer, Ron rentrant chez lui. Ils se saluent amicalement et continuent leurs routes, les pensées de Ron se reportant instantanément sur Draco. Le rouquin commence d'ailleurs à prendre légèrement peur en réalisant que les seuls moments où il n'a pas l'esprit ailleurs, soit, tourné vers Draco, sont ceux où il est avec lui, même s'il ne se pose pas plus de questions sur ce fait étrange.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser, il se trouve que j'ai opérer à de très légère modifications suite à une erreur de ma part. Harry est donc Auror vu qu'il s'occupe des mages noirs, Ron en revanche est tireur d'élite de baguette magique, et, avec son équipe, donc Draco, ils font parti, non pas du bureau des aurors, mais de la brigade de police magique. Voilà, désolé pour le dérangement.**

**PS : Je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'est pas terminée malgré la fin bizarre de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Encore un jour comme les autres aux bureaux des Aurors. Harry commence presque à s'ennuyer à être coincé dans un bureau. Visiblement, il en est de même pour ses collègues. Ils sont plutôt des agents de terrain, alors forcément, rester enfermé dans un bureau, ils finissent par tourner en rond. Pas de mages noirs, pas de dossiers, rien, c'est un peu trop calme. Il commence d'ailleurs à imaginer le quotidien de Ron, enfermé dans un bureau, qui plus est, avec Malfoy. Pas facile tous les jours songe t-il. Finalement, un miracle,- ou une catastrophe, ça c'est à voir-, un agent du ministère entre en trombe pour les rejoindre à moitié paniqué. Il s'adresse directement à Harry.

« Monsieur Potter ! Il faut absolument que vous veniez voir, c'est une véritable catastrophe ! Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose !

-Calmez-vous Monsieur ! On arrive ! Ne vous inquiétez pas on va vous aider, qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

-C'est le département des mystères ! La salle des temps a été cambriolée ! Un artefact de magie noire qui n'avait pas finit d'être analysé a été volé ! Il faut absolument le retrouver ! On ne connait pas encore son utilité !

-Ok ! Avec mon équipe on va analyser la scène ! Il ne faut pas que cela s'ébruite ! Si ça venait à ce savoir se serait surement la panique générale !

-Bien ! J'ai une convocation officielle avec une autorisation ! Bon courage ! »

L'homme lui remet un dossier et s'éclipse, alors qu'Harry et son équipe partent sur les lieux de l'incident au niveau neuf du Ministère.

* * *

Du côté de la WCS, c'est également une journée qui commence dans le calme. Draco arrive le premier, toujours aussi matinal, accompagné de son fidèle acolyte canin. June et Camille arrivent presque en même temps et saluent Draco joyeusement avant de se remettre à leurs dossiers, partie chiante de leur travail. Ron, lui, arrive encore le dernier et constate qu'aujourd'hui Draco remplit des dossiers à son bureau et qu'il n'est donc pas dans son labo. L'ancien Gryffondor fait le tour de son équipe pour saluer les deux filles et revient à son bureau, saluant Draco à distance, ce dernier lui répondant poliment sans pour autant lui adresser le moindre regard, toujours concentré sur ses dossiers, avec son éternel regard neutre qui a cette fâcheuse tendance à énerver Ron, ne pouvant absolument pas savoir ce qu'il pense.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine Ron installé, la porte des bureaux s'ouvre et le directeur entre, un dossier en main et le jette sur le bureau de Draco en motivant ses troupes.

« Allez les gars ! On est parti vous avez un cadavre sur les bras, allée des embrumes, il a été trouvé ce matin par une habituée du lieu. Il faut que vous vous y rendiez le plus vite possible, la zone a déjà été quadrillée par une équipe en patrouille sur place.

-Bien Monsieur le Directeur on s'y rend immédiatement, Weasley, on part devant, June tu peux passer chercher Camille s'il te plait ?

-Pas de souci Draco ! On vous rejoint ! »

Draco s'est levé en prenant le dossier, donnant rapidement des directives, ce qui enchante le directeur. Une telle réactivité c'est bon pour l'efficacité de la section. Ron lui était plus septique sur cette prise d'autorité de Draco alors qu'ils ont le même rang et il ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer sur le trajet.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui prends les décisions Malfoy ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te les laisser, mais les matins tu n'es pas des plus réactifs. Alors les matins, JE prends les décisions et, si tu es réveillé, pas comme hier, tu pourras les prendre les après-midis. Ça te convient Weasley ? »

Le deal de Draco ne manque pas d'étonner Ron qui reste un peu perplexe mais finalement il acquiesce et hausse les épaules, préférant ne pas poser de questions et conserver une place de leader à mi-temps au moins. En effet, il faut dire que l'ancien Mangemort à un sacré charisme et que les filles l'apprécient particulièrement, et ça ne semble même pas dû à son physique avantageux. Ron se garde bien de noter cette dernière remarque faite à lui-même. Ils arrivent rapidement sur les lieux et constatent donc le corps de la victime. Bien abimé, le premier constat est rapidement fait par Draco.

« Etrange accoutrement… Ce n'est surement pas pour son argent qu'il a été tué celui-là.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas habillé au goût du jour, il est pauvre… super cliché !

-Je passerais sur la qualité du tissu également… »

En effet, l'homme portait une chemise fermée avec un col en V et un pantalon en toile marron, ainsi qu'une cape ressemblant plus précisément à un sayon. Finalement, Camille arrive et commence à regarder de plus près le corps. Pendant ce temps les coéquipiers décident de commencer les fouilles. Draco lâche donc Sly qui se met à renifler le sol. Ron, lui, part de son coté non loin. Ils sont donc à porter de voix et de vue. Ron s'accroupit alors et sort ses gants, s'apprêtant à ramasser quelque chose au sol. Pendant ce temps June est venue en renfort. Draco lance alors un bref regard en direction de Ron et voit alors une lueur d'intensifier alors que ce dernier approche sa main droite de l'objet trouvé. Draco tente alors de l'arrêter.

« Non Weasley ne t- »

Mais trop tard. Ron vient de toucher l'objet, à peine a-t-il le temps de le saisir qu'il se sent bizarre, comme entourer d'une aura étrange. Il écarquille les yeux et une très vive lueur l'aveugle et l'entour complètement. Cette lumière intense aveugle également June, Draco et Sly semble très inquiet de ce qu'il se passe et couine tout en restant proche de son maitre. Quand le flash lumineux s'arrête enfin, Ron n'est plus là. Bien qu'essayant de garder son air neutre, Draco semble inquiet, il ne dit rien, mais respire un peu plus vivement qu'à son habitude, tout comme June qui à eu un certain choque et une petit frayeur, ce qui ne s'arrange pas avec la disparition de Ron. Draco regarde dans la direction où aurait du se trouvé son collègue, les pupilles plus dilaté, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de signe très visible, voir visible tout court si on y prête pas attention, Draco est relativement inquiet. Son regard tombe alors sur un objet au sol qu'il observe et détail mentalement. June en revanche semble avoir moins de sang froid et ne peux s'empêcher de hurler alors que Draco termine finalement sa phrase à moitié inquiet, à moitié désespéré par le manque de précaution de son collègue.

« RON !

-… touches pas ça… »

Toute une troupe rapplique dans leur direction. La lumière a été très vivement remarquée, immanquable. De multiples questions sont posées, quelques réactions de panique de June, soutenu par ses collègues et un Draco impassible qui n'a pas bougé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes avec un chien collé à lui, également figé par la surprise, regardant dans la même direction que son maitre sans cligner des yeux. Mais il y a une question qui revient « Où est Ronald ? ». June étant dans un état tel qu'elle ne peut pas répondre calmement, tous se tournent vers Draco toujours concentré sur l'objet au loin.

« Je ne sais pas où est Weasley. »

Draco se lève et se dirige vers l'objet, mais son flegme semble choquer quelques personnes. Il s'accroupit devant un dé de 20 dont un des chiffres semblent briller, le chiffre 6. Il approche légèrement sa main en prenant garde de ne pas toucher à l'objet qui se met à briller plus intensément à son approche, puis il la retire et se retourne vers le reste de ses collègues.

« En revanche je pense que ce dé va nous le dire. Il faut qu'on l'emmène pour l'analyser, mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux ne pas y toucher… » Il marque une pause et reprend, plus perdu dans ses pensées : « J'espère qu'on le retrouvera… Et de préférence en un seul morceau… »

Draco ne se surpris pas vraiment lui-même à penser cela, le dire un peu plus. En même temps il n'a jamais souhaité la mort de Ron, et ce, déjà pendant la guerre, alors maintenant qu'il est son collègue, il ne le souhaite pas plus non plus. Il n'a pas non plus envie d'essayer de s'habituer à un nouveau coéquipier. Et puis, Ron l'a sortit de prison il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Si cela doit devenir une compétition entre lui et Weasley, il compte bien la gagner et lui prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de fiable et talentueux, et que sa présence au sain de l'équipe est vitale. Ron ayant déjà démontré ses qualités au monde sorcier pendant la guerre, il a une petite longueur d'avance. Et pour prouver tout cela à Ron, il faut encore qu'il soit là pour le constater. Il en fait une affaire personnelle.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans les locaux de la WCS, l'artefact mystérieux ayant été déplacé à coup de sort de lévitation, Draco et June sont tous deux dans le laboratoire du blond essayant d'étudier l'objet inconnu. Ils prennent garde de ne pas y toucher et réalisent donc des prélèvements en déplaçant les instruments à distance sans contact physique. Apparemment les objets seuls ne sont pas affectés par les effets du maléfice, ce qui permet donc une analyse concrète. June est encore un peu sous le choc et déboussolé, mais elle a insisté pour aider Draco à analyser l'artefact. Draco essaye de la rassurer à sa manière, toujours avec son éternelle attitude neutre, comme s'il se moquait éperdument du devenir du rouquin traitre à son sang, ce qui énerverait grand nombre de personnes, mais pas June.

« Tu sais, on n'a encore aucune information sur ce qu'il c'est passé. On ne peut donc pas affirmer qu'il est mort. Si ça se trouve il va très bien. Peut-être qu'il a juste disparu de notre perception et qu'il est là actuellement en train d'essayer de nous le faire comprendre, ou alors cet objet à juste agit comme un portoloin. »

Draco dis tout ça en continuant de manipuler le dé de 20, essayant de comprendre comment il fonctionne magiquement, ainsi que "pourquoi le 6 continue de briller". Il ne parvient d'ailleurs pas à prélever quoi que ce soit sur ce dé, voulant le mettre en présence de différentes mixtures pour en tester la réactivité, pour cause d'imprécisions gestuelles de sa part. Draco est quelqu'un de toujours sûr de lui quand il s'agit d'analyse et de potion, mais là il est un peu stressé. Le contrecoup, le choc... certainement. Finalement June utilise sa propre baguette et prend le relais pour faire le prélèvement.

« Tu dis ça calmement, tu es quelqu'un de très pragmatique, mais au fond je suis sûr que tu n'es pas beaucoup plus rassuré que moi hein ?

-S'il y a une chose que je peux t'affirmer avec certitude c'est que je connais Weasley et qu'il est débrouillard. Il s'en sortira.

-J'espère… »

Alors que les deux collègues reprennent leur analyse, la porte du labo s'ouvre avec fracas, sans prévenir, et avant même que Draco ou June n'ait eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Draco était déjà agrippé par le col avec un fou furieux qui lui criait dessus comme s'il allait le tuer.

« Où est Ron !? T'as intérêt à me dire tout de suite où il est Malfoy !

-On se calme Potter ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où est Weasley ! Sinon je ne serais pas là en train de bosser pour le retrouver !

-Ne joues pas à ça ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi Malfoy !

-Et comment veux-tu que je sache où il est !? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire que d'envoyer Weasley sur orbite ? Je n'ai pas assez de travail comme ça ?! Tu débloques complètement Potter va falloir que tu te détendes ! »

Harry reprend une respiration normale, ou presque, et relâches progressivement Draco qui remet sa chemise droite tout en fixant Harry avec assurance. Harry se calme et semble alors plus inquiet qu'en colère, bien qu'il garde un regard noir, se rendant compte que Malfoy n'a peut-être rien à voir avec la disparition de son ami, pire, que c'est peut-être une des seules personnes qui est en mesure de le retrouver.

« Ok Malfoy… Admettons… T'y es pour rien. Mais t'as intérêt à le retrouver !

-Tu me prends pour qui Potter ? Je suis suffisamment brillant pour te la retrouver ta belette. »

Harry prend alors un air agacé et contrarié, Ron a disparu et Malfoy fait le malin, ce n'est pas du tout son jour, d'autant que son enquête personnelle n'a en rien avancé. Finalement il regarde en direction de June et s'excuse en la saluant, puis jette un œil sur la table d'analyse.

« Vous avez quelque chose ? C'est quoi ?

-A première vu Potter c'est un dé, et à ta place je ne le toucherais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Figures-toi que s'il y a quelque chose sur quoi tu devrais passer tes nerf c'est ça. C'est la dernière chose que Weasley a touché avant de disparaitre.

-Pas d'informations… ?

-On a quelques hypothèses diverses, mais on a été interrompu en plein travail, donc NON on a rien… »

Harry regarde l'objet perplexe et sors finalement un dossier de son sac et commence à le feuilleter.

« Je crois savoir ce que c'est…

-Ah ?

-Enfin non, disons qu'on ne sait pas encore justement…

-Super… merci pour l'information des plus utiles, maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser on a du travail.

-Attends-toi à ce que je revienne. »

Sur ces mots, Harry sort, toujours le nez dans son dossier et repart rejoindre le bureau des aurors pour faire part de son constat et d'obtenir les droits sur leur enquête. Il n'a strictement aucune preuve contre le fils Malfoy et il doit avouer avoir été le premier à le soutenir durant la guerre. Il préfère ne pas y penser, mais sait que si le blond a un lien avec tout ça, il s'en voudra très franchement et se sentira certainement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Ron. Une fois arrivée, son dossier en main, il file jusqu'au bureau de son directeur de section et lui fait part de sa découverte, espérant qu'ils pourraient collaborer pour les besoin de l'enquête, optionnellement pour qu'il puisse chercher Ron lui-même et garder un œil sur Draco.

* * *

Draco a passé presque toute la nuit à éplucher ses bouquins d'histoire de la magie. Ils sont maintenant éparpillés négligemment sur sa table et sur son canapé dans son salon. Une tasse de café maintenant froide, est posé sur la table aux cotés de Draco s'étant endormi. Sly est paisiblement et confortablement installé sur le canapé. Le quadrupède s'étire et se lève à l'heure à laquelle il sait que son maitre est sensé se réveiller. Il s'approche alors de Draco qui a la tête dans les bras et donne un grand coup de museau dans son coude, se qui fait sursauté l'interpelé qui se réveil brusquement, finissant par grogner sur son compagnon d'un air fatigué.

« Oh Sly ! »

Draco regarde son compagnon qui le regarde fixement comme s'il attendait une réaction ou un compliment, voir une explication à cette plainte injustifié. Draco regarde alors l'heure.

« Oh putain et merde ! »

Draco caresse brièvement la tête de son chien qui est tout content que son maitre lui ai prêté attention, puis, il va se préparer un café le temps de prendre une douche rapide. Il sort de la salle de bain, descend son café d'une traite, attrape la laisse et son chien et part directement sur son lieu de travail, un peu en retard et pas très réveillé. A son arrivé, les filles sont déjà là et constate le retard de Draco inquiètent. C'est Camille qui prend la parole en premier.

« Ca va Draco ? Ca t'arrive jamais d'arriver aussi tard.

-Oui c'est rien, j'ai commencé à lire un truc hier soir et… enfin bref je me suis endormi…

-Je vois. Tu ne va sûrement pas être ravi d'apprendre que ton ami d'hier-

-Potter n'est absolument pas mon ami !

-Oui désolé… Enfin que nous travaillons désormais avec le bureau des aurors sur cette enquête et qu'il est déjà là… » Sur ces mots, Harry fait irruption.

« Malfoy !

-Potter… » Draco soupire.

« Il me faut le dossier de l'enquête en court, j'ai une demande expresse de notre service, vous devez nous tenir informer. En contrepartie nous vous tiendrons informer de tous les éléments qui peuvent vous servir à retrouver Ron, mais je compte sur votre discrétion.

-En quel honneur Potter.

-L'artefact que vous avez trouvé est un artefact de magie noire qui à été volé dans la salle du temps il y a trois jours.

-La salle du temps tu dis ?

-Oui euh- »

A peine Harry a le temps de répondre que Draco est déjà parti dans son bureau pensif.

« Sly tu restes là ! »

Sly regarde son maitre et par se coucher sous son bureau fixe pour dormir. Draco lance donc une demande à June.

« June tu pourrais me trouver des livres moldus et sorciers sur l'histoire et sur les chiffres, en particulier tout ce qui aurait un rapport avec un 6 ?

-Je te fais ça !

-Attends Malfoy pas si vite ! »

Harry suit donc Draco jusque dans son labo et le blond soupire alors fortement irrité.

« Bon Potter qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

-Ecoutes Potter si tu veux te rendre utile tu me cherches un maximum d'info sur un quelconque rapport entre les nombres 6 et 20.

-Hein ? Pourquoi 6 et 20 ?

-Parce que c'est un dé de 20 et que le 6 brille inlassablement depuis qu'on a trouvé ce truc, et qu'il vient de la salle du temps. DONC…

-Il faut trouver une quelconque date ou fait important avec un rapport de six sur vingt ou quelque chose du genre.

-Tu vois quand tu veux… Maintenant laisses-moi travailler… »

Harry a l'air très perplexe et sort du laboratoire, bien décidé à éclaircir le problème tout en gardant un œil sur Malfoy. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un leurre pour les détourner d'autre chose ? Et si toute cette mise en scène était réalisée par Malfoy pour agir dans l'ombre ? Malheureusement Harry est parfaitement démuni face à tout cela et n'a pas la main sur les recherches. Il lui faut attendre quelque chose de plus précis…

Il se retrouve donc là, du matin au soir, assit au bureau de Ron, à éplucher divers bouquins pour essayer de trouver la moindre information ou le moindre indice, en vain. Rien de vraiment intéressant. Il commence alors à désespérer et ce dit qu'il est bien content de ne pas bosser à la place de Ron, assit à un bureau à remplir des dossiers et à lire des livres extrêmement inintéressants pour espérer peut-être trouver quelque chose de concluant pour l'enquête, et ce avant un de ses collègues, histoire de ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Lui qui pensait que Tireur d'Elite et Aurors c'était un peu pareil, des agents de terrain quoi, il commence à se dire que Ron n'a pas vraiment choisit la section la plus palpitante… La criminelle… Ca en jette comme ça « je bosse section criminelle », mais de manière très concrète, temps que personne n'est mort, qu'il n'y à pas de coupable et pas de suspect, on n'a pas grand-chose à faire… Finalement Harry se met à repenser à tous les moments qu'il à passé avec son ami et se dit qu'il l'a peut-être un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. Alors que Ron est dans une période peut-être difficile, à travailler avec Malfoy, ne pas avoir le temps de faire grand-chose et son célibat. Non pas que Ron soit forcément mal à être célibataire, mais il est vrai que tous pense qu'il serait certainement plus heureux avec quelqu'un et que ça lui changerait les idées. Parce que boulot-boulot-boulot… ça n'a jamais été le genre du rouquin… Ron était plutôt du genre festif et actif et là… il en était réduit à passer sa vie dans un bureau. Il ne comprend donc pas vraiment son ami pour le coup et se demande si Ron est finalement vraiment content de son choix de carrière. Harry lève alors la tête et voit June en train d'éplucher des revues et des énormes livres moldus à une vitesse incroyable, cherchant les informations avec professionnalisme et une organisation sans faille. La jeune femme est assez jolie et est apparemment également très gentille, souriante et pleine de vie. En plus elle a l'air sérieusement inquiète pour Ron. Harry se met alors à pensée que peut-être que Ron n'est pas si mal ici. C'est alors à sa grande surprise qu'il sent un contact froid et humide sur son bras. Il sursaute et se retourne et voit deux grandes pattes puissantes sur le bureau et une énorme tête s'approche finalement de lui, langue dehors en train de haleter bruyamment. Sly a mis ses deux pattes avant sur le bureau de Ron et commence à sentir Harry. Une question tournant en boucle dans la tête du canin depuis quelques heures : « C'est qui lui et il est où mon pote ? ». Au même moment, alors qu' Harry est un peu désorienté par cette visite, Draco sort de son Labo et s'adresse d'un ton ferme et calme à son chien.

« Sly ça suffit descends de la ! »

Sly s'exécute et retourne sous le bureau de son maitre. Draco s'approche de June et l'arrête dans ses recherches en attrapant son bouquin.

« June fais une pause, c'est déjà deux heures, on reprendra après.

-T'as surement raison… Mais ça m'énerve je trouve rien !

-Calmes-toi, on finira bien par trouver un truc… j'ai une analyse en cours, je vous aiderais tout à l'heure, elle va prendre la nuit je pense. »

Sur ces mots June pose son manuel d'arithmancie avancée, Draco part récupérer son chien pour le déposer dans une salle aménagée pour lui lors des repas du midi. Les deux jeunes gens prennent leurs manteaux et s'apprêtent à sortir, quand June s'arrête et regarde Harry.

« Vous devriez venir manger M. Potter. »

Harry regarde alors June et jette un œil à Draco qui attends lui aussi, surement plus June que lui d'ailleurs. Il se lève, prend sa veste et les rejoint.

« Harry. Appelles-moi Harry.

-June. Enchantée ! »

* * *

Le lendemain de cette journée mouvementé, alors qu'ils n'ont toujours rien. Draco se réveille tranquillement, avec un léger mal de crâne. Il part alors travailler comme tous les jours, mais à peine arrivé dans ces locaux, le directeur arrive d'un air grave et leur demande d'aller en intervention d'urgence. Un corps ayant été retrouvé dans une allée sombre de la ville. Très vite il se retrouve sur les lieux et Draco reste alors piqué immobile devant le corps sans vie qui gît au sol. Les yeux révulsé et le visage très pâle, pourtant noircit par des traces de fumée du cadavre le rendent mal à l'aise. Un homme à la tignasse rousse est là, étalé au sol, une broche en forme de feuille très étrange posé sur la poitrine.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Un chapitre assez court pour cette fois, histoire de changer j'ai laissé plein de fautes, j'ai la crève, j'ai pas le courage mais je voulais quand même poster ce chapitre vu la fin du précédent. Je pense faire une grosse correction à l'occasion sur tous les chapitres. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez cette suite.**

* * *

_Petit retour en arrière._

Ron ouvre les yeux. Il est un peu sonné et a encore un peu du mal à réalisé ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Il est allongé sur le dos, sa vue est encore un peu flou mais il aperçoit un rayon de soleil, le sol sous lui est mou et il sent une odeur de mousse. Finalement il reprend ses esprits et commence à se souvenir des recherches, du dé et de la lumière aveuglante. Après, le trou noir. Il pense avoir perdu connaissance à ce moment là et trouve étrange de ne pas être à l'intérieur. Il se redresse péniblement et constate qu'il est seul, allongé sur des feuilles n'automne, au milieu de ce qui lui semble être une forêt. Pourquoi n'est-il pas sur les lieux des recherches, pourquoi est-il seul et que fait-il ici. Autre question : si lui est ici, où sont les autres, peut-être ont-ils subit le même sort. Il faut qu'il en ait le cœur net, qu'il les retrouve. Il tente de se relevé et constate alors qu'il est étrangement vêtu. Son uniforme est alors devenu une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon et des bottes en cuir marron, ainsi qu'une cape en daim, très certainement. Il a par ailleurs, toujours ses gants. Une fois relevé, il vérifie qu'il dispose toujours de sa baguette. En effet, cette dernière est dans le revers intérieur de sa chemise, ce qui rassure le rouquin.

« Bon… Ron… restes calme, reprend toi et essaye de réfléchir méthodiquement à ce qu'il serait bon de faire là, tout de suite, maintenant… » Ron soupir. « Je ne m'appelle pas Mal- euh… Hermione… »

Dans une telle situation, Ron à tendance à toujours penser à Hermione et à l'efficacité de son raisonnement. Hors, là, il a bel et bien pensé en premier lieu à Draco. Il se sent un peu mal et met finalement ça sur le compte du fait qu'il le voit tous les jours et qu'il travail avec… L'habitude. Surtout qu'il est vrai que Draco est généralement quelqu'un de réfléchit, pas comme lui qui agit avant d'avoir réfléchit, le blond est moins impulsif. L'un comme l'autre, il y a des avantages et des inconvénients, pour ça il faut dire qu'ils sont relativement opposés, en fait ils sont opposés dans pas mal de domaines.

Finalement, Ron décide d'avancer dans une direction un peu au hasard. De toutes manières, il ne sait pas où il est ni ce qu'il fait là, et il est clair que ce n'est pas en restant planté au milieu des feuilles mortes à prendre racines avec les chênes que ça va faire avancer les choses, surtout vu la réactivité légendaire d'un ent (J.R.R. Tolkien). Ron marche donc d'un pas décidé et soutenu au travers les arbres, dans quel sens, il ne le sait pas, il est à peu près midi au soleil et il ne sait absolument pas depuis combien de temps il est allongé ici. Il commence donc à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment, tout en restant aux aguets. Pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait endormir, changé et placé ici au milieu de nulle part. Si on voulait se débarrasser de lui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué directement ? Et sinon, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir séquestré si c'est des informations qu'ils voulaient ? Ron ne comprend rien et est un peu perdu. Les personnes qui ont fait le coup on surement une idée précise en tête. Mieux vaut rester prudent…

Il continu de marcher, restant sur ses gardes. Il commence à avoir faim, il n'a absolument rien à manger et le soir commence à tomber. Il est donc seul, fatigué, au milieu de nul part avec seulement une baguette et une cape pour se tenir chaud, puisqu'en effet, avec la nuit, c'est le froid qui commence à arriver. Dans un moment de lucidité, Ron décide de s'arrêter là pour la journée et de faire un feu. Il fait nuit et ça ne sert à rien de continuer ainsi à l'aveuglette. Il ramasse donc du bois et lance un incendio sur le petit tas pour qu'il prenne feu. En cette période automnale, ce n'est pas vraiment les arbres fruitiers qui montre le bout de leur nez, encore moins les bais. Par chance, Ron y connait suffisamment en champignon pour se préparer quelque chose à manger pour le diné. Il s'installe dans son campement de fortune composer d'un feu de bois et essaye de faire le point en préparant son diné champêtre, ou plutôt forestier. Il ne trouve absolument aucune explication sur le pourquoi du comment il est ici, seul, comme ça, dans cette tenue, dans cette forêt, au milieu de nulle part. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Malfoy. En parlant de Malfoy, un léger détail lui revient en mémoire. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, au moment où il allait saisir le dé, dé qui n'a visiblement pas fait le même voyage que lui, Draco semblait l'avertir de ne pas toucher l'artefact. Et quand Ron y repense, il est vrai que des signes annonciateurs ne manquaient pas. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour saisir un objet dont l'éclat augmente à mesure qu'on l'approche ? A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il se souvient très bien le visage du blond à cet instant et le fait qu'il lui revienne ainsi à l'esprit signifiait une chose : Ron regardait Draco à se moment là, donc il ne devait pas vraiment avoir toute son attention sur l'artefact. La confusion dans l'esprit de Ron se fait alors plus présente et plus confuse encore. Finalement, il préfère arrêter de penser et manger son maigre repas, puis essayer de se reposer après avoir placé un champ de dissimulation autour de lui. Comme on dit : la nuit porte conseil, du moins il l'espère parce que dans sa situation actuelle il en aurait besoin.

* * *

Draco se redresse brusquement. Il ouvre les yeux et constate qu'il vient de rêver. Ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Ne pas vouloir la mort de Weasley est une chose, mais au point d'en rêver la nuit… En réalité, cela n'étonne pas vraiment Draco. Depuis la guerre, et plus précisément du depuis le passage de trio au manoir Malfoy, il est très admiratif de Ron, bien qu'il ne se l'avoue pas. Il jalouse presque son courage et sa détermination. Il a toutes les qualités qu'il n'a jamais eu lui-même. Il a aussi une certaine présence et son capitale sympathie est un atout non négligeable pour les filles. Ron est quelqu'un qu'on a naturellement envie d'apprécié, à moins d'être un serpentard. En réalité, depuis cet incident, Draco se dit qu'avec tout ce que Weasley a vécu, il va de l'avant malgré tout, et que lui se laisse entrainer dans le sillage de son père. C'est pour cela, en voyant le visage déterminé de Ron alors qu'Harry était laissé pour mort, qu'il a décidé de changer de camp, il a décidé d'essayer de finir la guerre, peut-être ses jours, avec une image de lui dont il pourrait au moins être fier. La fierté paternelle est en soit une bonne chose, mais faire des choses dont on n'a aucune fierté n'est pas très glorieux. Au fond de lui, et il le sait maintenant, Draco sait qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour une histoire de fierté. Bien sûr, il ne servait pas des causes qu'il défendait vraiment, pas au point de tuer, d'ailleurs il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il a défendu de telles choses, il n'y a jamais vraiment réfléchit, suivant aveuglément les idéaux familiaux. Mais, si Draco faisait tout ça, c'est bien parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se rapprocher de la personne qu'il détestait le plus, peut-être aussi celle pour laquelle il avait le plus de respect et d'admiration quelque part. Finalement, cette haine à peut-être franchit doucement la limite, et ceux par la seule réflexion de Draco qui a remis en cause tout ce qui lui servait de ligne directrice, pour réfléchir à ce qui était le mieux, et le pourquoi il détestait certaines personnes. C'est surement cette absence de raisons valable en l'encontre de Ron qui l'a fait réaliser qu'il ne le détestait pas. Granger l'énervait sérieusement à faire sa mise je sais tout, avec l'impression qu'elle donnait de prendre tout le monde, surtout Weasley, de haut, avec ses airs supérieurs. Potter avec sa manie de toujours entrainer ses amis dans les ennuis, toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Finalement, lui aussi il prend les gens de haut, et les premières paroles qu'il avait échangées avec Potter en disent long sur leur relation. Bien sûr, en matière de supériorité affiché, Draco est très bien placé également, d'où peut-être une certaine incompatibilité ? Quant à Ron, Draco n'avait pour raison de le haïr que ses amis. Et le fait qu'il soit un Weasley. Finalement, Ron n'a toujours fait que se défendre lui et ses amis, et Ron étant surement quelqu'un de rancunier, il a eu vraiment du mal à accepter que Draco puisse avoir changé, et encore plus à lui pardonner. En revanche, des raisons pour détester Draco, Ron en avait, et Draco sait très bien qu'il aura du mal à se faire pardonner, d'ailleurs, il n'a pas vraiment d'espoir quant à une éventuelle relation futur et est déjà résigner à se contenter de l'avoir en coéquipier. Au départ, Draco avait quelques inquiétude sur le fait qu'ils travail ensemble, ce qui est toujours le cas, mais finalement, le comportement de Ron étant presque inespéré, Draco voit une lueur d'espoir à laquelle il essaye désespérément de ne pas s'accrocher. Il a fallut plusieurs années à Draco pour admettre qu'il avait peut-être un faible pour le rouquin, puis il avait oublié l'idée. Le hasard à néanmoins fait que ce détail lui à été rappelé et c'est également confirmé il y a quelques jours, alors que le blond est relativement inquiet malgré les apparences, et il n'est pas question pour lui de montrer le moindre signe d'attachement à Weasley. Il veut ignorer ses sentiments, et ce, le plus longtemps possible.

Draco se lève donc, se rendant bien compte que ça ne va pas, ce que Sly à remarqué. Ce dernier suit son maitre et le regarde alors avec un air inquiet et interrogateur. Draco le regarde et sourit, puis lui caresse la tête.

« Ca va mon chien. »

Etrangement, Draco est relativement expressif et affectueux quand il est seul avec son chien. Il semblerait que cette compagnie soit fortement bénéfique à son caractère introverti et froid, car, malgré ce qu'il aimerait bien faire croire, Draco n'est pas une personne dénuée de tous sentiments. Il se prépare donc en vitesse pour aller travailler, ne prenant pas la peine de se faire un café. Il est décidé, il va retrouver cet imbécile de Weasley qui est surement perdu on ne sait où, tout ça grâce à son merveilleux sens commun, parce que oui, il faut toujours qu'il en fasse une, pire que Longdubat et Finnigan réunis ! Pas croyable !

C'est déterminé qu'il arrive au bureau, premier arrivé, avant Potter étrangement, et encore plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il faut qu'il découvre à quoi sert ce dé, et il y arriverait.

* * *

La nuit a été bien courte pour Ron. Il a eut relativement froid et n'était guère rassuré dans cet endroit inconnu. Il se lève alors les membres un peu engourdis par le froid, masque les traces de son passage et reprends sa route. Il marche ainsi deux bonne heure et tombe sur ce qui semble être un sentier. Il y a un peu de vent, et il n'est pas chaud, Ron a donc la capuche de sa cape sur la tête. Il remonte le chemin à pied, presque étonné de ne croiser personne. Il marche ainsi une heure et croise une charrette de commerce en sens inverse. Ron est fortement étonné de croisé se type de moyen de transport, mais il l'est d'autant plus lorsqu'il remarque les vêtements des marchants et quand il entend leurs dialogues, tout droit sortis d'un de ses romans fantaisistes Moldus où les elfes sont de grand hommes blond aux oreilles pointus et au charmes sans égale. Si Ron avait vraiment pensé à ce roman et a ses elfes, il aurait sans doute constaté que s'il y a une personne filiforme aux cheveux platine disposant d'un certains charme, c'est Draco Malfoy. Après ce bref retour dans le temps, Ron reprend sa route et finit par arriver sur la place d'un village plus ou moins désert, tous étant visiblement absent, ou plutôt agglutiné dans le clocher qui sonnait depuis quelques minutes pour annoncé le début de la messe. Mais, il y a une chose qui choque profondément Ron à son arrivé qui se fige alors au milieu de la place. Devant lui, se dresse une magnifique potence en bois, potence qui n'est pas vraiment vide, puisqu'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde, git ici, laissé là, pendu à une corde, ses yeux entrouverts, morte. La chose qui marque alors l'esprit de Ron est dans ses yeux, une couleur rare. Ils sont d'un sublime violet. Ron se peut s'empêcher de penser que les seuls yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu qui ont une teinte originale sont ceux de Malfoy, qui les a argentés.

Ron décroche alors de sa vision d'horreur et commence timidement à inspecter le reste du village avec la plus grande prudence. La ville en elle-même semble simple, vétuste, ancienne. Il a l'impression d'être retourné au moyen-âge. Et avec tout ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui, il commence à ce demander s'il n'y est pas. Cela pourrait expliquer pas mal de chose, mais pas pourquoi. Il n'a toujours pas d'explication mais s'il est vraiment au moyen-âge, il commence à se dire qu'il est carrément dans la merde et qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment rentrer chez lui, encore moins de comment un maléfice a pu l'emmener ici, et que dans tous les cas ce devait être une forme de magie extrêmement puissante. Bien évidemment, Ron ne connait pas plus que cela le sujet et commence à se demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il se faisait repérer. L'ennui avec les retours dans le temps c'est les paradoxes temporels. Cela peut vite virer à la catastrophe. Sans compter qu'il n'est pas question d'utiliser la magie pour le moment, parce que s'il y a une chose de sûr, c'est que si certains sorciers n'aime pas les Moldus, c'est parce qu'à cette période-ci, justement, les moldus n'ont pas été tendre avec les sorciers. Si les sorcier d'aujourd'hui ont une haine par vengeance, là, c'est de la peur de l'inconnu, alors surtout ne rien faire de suspect, avoir l'air normal et naturel.

Ce que Ron n'a pas prévu en revanche, c'est pourtant quelque chose de très voyant. Non seulement Ron est étranger, mais en plus, il ne passe pas naturellement inaperçu avec sa tignasse rousse. Roux qui est une couleur de cheveux peu courante et pas particulièrement bien vue par ailleurs. Entre les sorcier, les satanistes et autres de se genre, c'est souvent les roux qui prennent. Tout est d'ailleurs histoire de religion et de croyance, ce en quoi les sorciers ne croient pas d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils ont des fantômes parmi eux. En d'autre terme, une fois que Ron se sera fait repérer par le curé du village, au moindre problème, c'est sur lui que ça tombera et personne n'aurais le moindre état d'âme à brûler un étranger probablement proche du diable et sans âme, qui plus est, et ça pour le coup c'est relativement juste, sorcier. Mais ça, Ron ne le sait pas encore.


End file.
